seas o no un dios , te amo
by Max player123
Summary: ¿ por que te amo tanto ? ¿ sera tu cabello que brilla como la luz de la luna ? ¿ serán tus ojos que brillan como oro ? ¿ sera tu piel y tu cuerpo ? ¿ como te digo que te amo y tienes que ser mio ? , es difícil porque siempre fui considerada la chica rara del grupo , la chica gótica que prefería los libros , pero aun así no te saco de mi mente , tienes que ser mio
1. ¿ el por que de raven ?

**¿ el por que de raven ? **

¿ que me esta pasando ? ¿ acaso me estoy enamorando ? ¿ como es posible esto ? , hace solo tres semanas mi vida era perfecta hasta que llegaste , solo tenias que aparecer , es tu culpa de que me enamorara de ti en primer lugar y ahora no estoy segura de nada ¿ como fue que paso eso ?

_flash back..._

los Titanes estaban como todas las tardes jugando frisbee en el parque de jump city , todos menos una de sus miembros de cabello violeta y capa azul , para ella tratar de controlar sus emociones era mas importantes que divertirse con un artista de circo , una princesa extraterrestre , una niña que puede controlar la tierra , un fenómeno que se transforma en cualquier animal y un joven mitad robot con mas estomago que cabeza

\- oye raven atrapalo - le grito terra lanzando el frisbee a raven

el mismo objeto golpea a raven en el rostro lo que hizo que se enojara y se pusiera de pie con cara de pocos amigos - upps , lo siento raven - se disculpo terra

\- terra - comenzó a pronunciar con tono de ira

\- lo... lo siento raven , por favor no me pongas esos ojitos - dijo viendo la mirada agresiva de raven

\- escucha , te eh dicho cientos de veces que no me molesten cuando medito - le dijo ella con tono de enojada

\- tranquila amiga , fue solo una bromita - dijo terra mientras veía los ojos rojos de raven - no es para tanto -

\- bromita , bromita te matare - dijo ella mientras se sentaba de nuevo debajo del árbol

terra tomo el juguete y salio corriendo , cuando volvió con sus amigos de nuevo al centro - ¿ cual es su problema ?- pregunto la joven con el juguete en la mano

\- ah déjala , raven prefiere estar sola es muy... independiente - dijo robin mientras recibía el frisbee

\- pero me gustaría que se divirtiera de vez en cuando ¿ no ? - dijo la joven de ojos azules

\- déjala , las personas raras como raven merecen estar solas y aisladas del mundo - chico bestia se delato a si mismo con la frase y los demás le hicieron señas de que se callara - ¿ que ? ¿ por que me miras así ? , ¿ raven esta detras de mi ? -

\- no , estoy delante de ti genio - dijo raven con tono molesto - ¿ así que merezco estar aislada del mundo no ?-

\- no... bueno si... no lo que quise decir y quizás no use las palabras adecuadas es que tu las personas raras como tu ... y no quiero decir que seas rara es solo que ...-

raven lo abofetea en la nuca y se va , ella sin saberlo comenzó a derramar lagrimas , pero solo las reprimió , cuando vio una heladería decidió ir a beber un cono de chocolate que a ella le gustaba , cuando lo pago se sentó junto a una niña que la miraba y ella le sonreía

\- ¿ viniste con tu madre a la heladería ? - le pregunto la joven de la capa azul

la madre voltea y toma a su hija en los brazos - vamos Mady , ya te eh dicho que no hables con gente rara -

raven escucho las palabras y decide salir de la heladería para conseguir unos cuantos libros , al entrar a su tienda favorita la recibe la dueña , una anciana de baja estatura y con cabello cano

\- ah mi clienta favorita - le dijo la anciana - adelante pasa mira esto , los tres libros de los monjes shun-tao ¿ los quieres ? - le pregunto la anciana

\- los monjes que salvaron al emperador , claro que si -

\- bueno te los dejo a mitad de precio - dijo la anciana - me gustaría tener mas clientes como tu sabes pero no a muchos le interesa la literatura -

\- dígamelo a mi - raven saco un bolso donde guardaba el dinero y se lo entrego a la anciana - ojala yo también desearía tener alguien como yo -

\- bueno ,sigue buscando joven como dice el dicho " para cada hombre hay una mujer " - dijo sonriendo la anciana

\- supongo que si , pero no creo que haya alguien en este planeta que me entienda -

raven salio cargando los libros mientras caminaban noto un olor muy delicado casi como de rosas , ella voltea en la esquina y choca de frente con un joven de camisa blanca y pantalones negros , se notaban que sus zapatos estaban bien lustrados por lo que dedujo que era alguien de buena posición , pero había otra cosa sus ojos , sus ojos eran especiales ... eran dorados

\- disculpe mi torpeza señorita - dijo el joven mientras levantaba los libros de raven - se que suena tonto pero no me fije por donde iba señorita...-

\- Roth , Rachell Roth - dijo la joven de la capa extendiendo la mano - supongo que debo saber el nombre de mi atacante antes que nada -

\- con mucho gusto Andersons, León Andersons - el joven tomo en sus manos sus pero raven no dejo e mirar los ojos del joven , eran algo que nunca vio - debo deducir por su mirada que nunca tuvo un encuentro así -

\- vaya , eres muy intuitivo - cuando sonó las campanas de las 20:00 León se alerto pero sintió una presencia , raven noto que el joven se puso serio y levanto sus libros rápidamente

\- tengo que irme - dijo el joven tomando sus cosas

\- ¿ tan pronto ? faltan cuatro horas para media noche cenicienta - le dijo raven con tono de sarcasmo

robin llamo a raven por comunicador para advertirle que control fenómeno estaba causando líos con manta raya , la joven acedia al lugar pero al llegar noto que el ejercito de control fenómeno tenían una caja fuerte , de allí robaron una gran gema roja que parecía muy valiosa , cuando lo agentes de control y manta raya los atacaron , una onda de energía destruye a los agentes de los malos

\- oye ¿ quien rayos te crees que eres ? - le pregunto manta raya al joven de blanco

\- entrégame la gema y no los lastimare ...mucho - dijo el hombre de la capa blanca

\- los villanos atacaron al forastero pero el los logro derribar con facilidad , los Titanes lo atacaron pero raven noto que su poder era increíble , robin lo ataco con su bastón pero se partió en el cuerpo del ser extraño - bah solo son basura - el ser extraño los arraso con sus poderes y raven fue derribada con facilidad , ella vio la gema roja eh intento tomarla pero el forastero le pisa la mano y le arrebata la gema

\- yo me llevare esto mortal - el forastero parte la gema en su mano y raven ve que adentro tenia una insignia de fuego - bueno solo faltan cinco , adiós mortales -

el forastero abre un portal a otro lugar y raven se desmaya , en su mente trataba de descifrar la imagen del emblema de fuego ¿ donde lo vio ? y ¿ por que le resultaba familiar ?

continuara...


	2. los poderes se han cruzado

**los poderes se han cruzado **

aun han pasado semanas sin verte , aun siento el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mio , eh estado pensando como decir las palabras adecuadas , eres una chica increíblemente sensacional ¿ lo sabias ? , espero que si , aun no puedo creer que encontré tantas cosas maravillosas en una simple mortal... lo siento aun no estoy acostumbrado a saber que tanta belleza puede concentrarse en una dama como tu Rachell , pero quiero que sepas que aunque seas una humana eres perfecta como las diosas y creo que mi corazón se apenaría si no puedo verte de nuevo

_flash back..._

los Titanes habían regresado ala torre después de la paliza recibida por aquel forastero , raven tenia un brazo herido y con sus poderes se cura de inmediato , mientras robin revisaba las cámaras de seguridad de la calle , no logro encontrar al forastero

\- diablos , no puedo creer que se esfumara como si nada - se quejo el joven - por alguna razon quería la gema que control fenómeno y manta raya querían - dijo el detective

\- el no quería la gema - dijo raven mientras levitaba - había algo raro que el quería , el sello de fuego -

\- ¿ que es eso del sello de fuego raven ? - le pregunto la princesa de cabellos rojos

\- veras starfire , cuenta la leyenda que durante la batalla de los Titanes y los dioses , ellos le ordenaron a un santo que los derrotara para evitar que ellos se apoderaran de los demas planetas pero para mantener el equilibrio los dioses le entregaron a su santo seis sellos - contó raven con sus manos haciendo la imagen de los sellos - el sello de fuego , el de agua , el sello de la tierra , el sello de metal y el sello del aire - raven corto la conversación para revelar el verdadero propósito - pero cuando se combinan los cinco se forma el sello de la magia -

\- ¿ eso es malo raven ? - pregunto chico bestia

\- no solo el tipo de la capa blanca lo usara para gobernar el universo y destruir a los Jóvenes Titanes - dijo terra con tono de sarcasmo

\- supongo que el santo de los dioses los escondió en un lugar donde no los encontraría nadie - dijo robin con los brazos cruzados

\- pues les fallo , ahora que ese tipo tiene uno de los cinco sellos el podría usarlos para destruir a los Titanes o dominar el universo - dijo raven

\- bien , escuchen tenemos que atrapar a ese tipo - dijo robin ubicando la computadoras - supongo que nos dividiremos -

los Titanes se separaron para ir a buscar pistas sobre el mago de blanco , robin tomo la moto R y cyborg el auto T , los dos salieron a las calles , mientras starfire y terra husmeaban los cielos , chico bestia empezó a buscar en los callejones , mientras raven sobrevolaba la ciudad , cuando vio a León sentado en el parque con un cuaderno y un lápiz , ella aterrizo y con sus poderes se cambio de ropa a una camisa purpura sin mangas y unos pantalones negros con zapatos de taco alto , ella se acerca al joven con cuidado

\- parece que tienes bue gusto para la moda - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

\- eres muy rápido León - dijo raven mientras se acercaba , ella se sentó junto al joven que miraba el lago - ¿ tu lo dibujaste ? -

\- si , por lo regular dibujo lo que encuentro hermosos y atractivo - el joven mostró su obra de arte , un lago con varios cisnes - ¿ te gusta ?-

\- León , es muy hermoso - dijo raven mientras veía el cuaderno de dibujos - estos dibujos son muy hermosos -

\- eres muy amable señorita Roth - le dijo el joven

\- por favor llámame Rachell - dijo raven mientras veía los dibujos , ella llego a una pagina donde había un dibujo de " Rachell Roth " con sus libros en los brazos - vaya , parece que te enfocas bien al arte -

\- como dije , todo lo que encuentro atractivo y hermoso - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

León tomo su cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar , raven intento ver que pasaba pero el no la dejo - oye ¿ que estas dibujando ? - pregunto la chica de ojos violetas

\- espera un momento lindura - le dijo el joven , raven al escuchar eso se sonrojo y quedo mirando el lago - bueno ya termine , te presento a Rachell Roth -

raven vio el dibujo y quedo impactada al ver tan magnifico retrato de ella misma - vaya eres muy bueno para dibujar - León tomo el cuaderno y le arranco la pagina y se la entrego a raven

\- ten te la regalo Rachell - le dijo el joven entregando su obra de arte - ahora quiero preguntarte algo ¿ nunca te sentiste algo cansada de estar sola ? - le pregunto el joven mientras dibujaba la luna llena

\- a decir verdad si me siento sola - dijo ella con tono simple - ¿ que tienes en mente ? - pregunto la joven

\- quisiera saber si tienes algo que hacer mañana en la noche - le dijo el joven de ojos dorados

\- no , nada estoy libre - dijo raven un poco ansiosa por la proposición del joven

\- espero verte mañana al anochecer - dijo León , el se levanto y estaba a punto de marcharse

\- espera ¿ ropa casual o elegante ? - pregunto la joven

\- tranquila solo ropa casual - dijo el joven - es solo que necesitare ayuda para concluir con mi obra maestra - dijo el joven

León sintió la presencia de una nueva gema pero el se fue y le dio un ultimo vistazo a raven y ella recibió la llamada de los titanes , ahora la segunda gema se estaba por revelar

continuara...


	3. no veo tus ojos , veo tu alma

**no veo tus ojos, solo tu alma  
**

la gema se habia revelado , mientras los Titanes corrian una carrera , aqualad estaba resistiendo contra tridente una lucha para retener al villano que tenia la gema azul dentro de una ostra que adentro tenia la gema azul

\- descuida aqualad , ahora nos haremos cargo de tridente - se escucho de la boca de robin

\- robin y los titanes , jamas me alegre de verlos a tiempo -

mientras el atlante mutante habia lanzado a sus clones para atacar a los titanes , ellos comenzaron a luchar , el principe atlante comenzo a usar su control sobre las mareas para atacar a tridente quien se habia camuflado con sus parecidos , robin trataba de encontrar al original pero era casi imposible

\- tenemos que encontrar al verdadero tridente -

\- ¿ como haremos eso si se puede saber ? - pregunto raven con su tono de sarcasmo - por si no lo notaste hay cientos de estos peces super desarrollados -

los titanes estaban siendo acorralados por los clones de tridente pero el verdadero estaba huyendo con la ostra en sus manos , cuando una rosa blanca se le clava en el pie derribando al villano

\- ¿ quien eres tu ? - el gran pez mutante vio al forastero de capa blanca con otra rosa en la mano - ¿ que quieres de mi ? -

\- ¿ de ti ? nada , solo tomare esto y me ire - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

tridente uso su arma para lanzar la ostra al centro del campo de batalla , el forastero camina hacia donde estaba el mal herido villano y cuando levanta su pie dejo ver unas botas blancas que apuntaban a la cabeza de tridente , el forastero con suma fuerza aplasta la cabeza de tridente quien cae sin vida , mientras los Titanes se abrian paso contra los clones , robin noto que varios de los peces salian huyendo , los Titanes notan que el misterioso mago estaba en la escena

\- tu , ¿ de nuevo tu ? - le pregunto robin , el mago los ignora y se dirigue a la ostra que lanzo tridente

\- robin , trata de distraerlo con todo lo que tengas - dijo raven con un plan en mente - si todo sale bien lo derrotaremos , los cuatro titanes se lanzan contra el misterioso mago , pero raven y starfire salen volando hasta colocarse a una distancia segura , los golpes de robin no surtian enfecto en el cuerpo del forastero

\- oye viejo ¿ acaso sientes dolor o algo asi ? - pregunto el joven de piel verde

\- ¿ acaso tengo que sentir dolor por sus golpes ? bah , los mortales son tan insignificantes - el fotastero tomo a robin del rostro y con un lanse certero le hunde el cuerpo en el suelo - ahora sabran las consecuencias de meterse en el camino del ser mas poderoso del universo -

\- si si - dijo terra insultando al forastero - hemos escuchado eso cientos de veces amigo -

\- insolente mortal , no sabes con quien estas tratando - el forastero se mueve a una velocidad impresionante y toma a terra del cuello , cuando chico bestia intenta ayudar a la joven de ojos azules , el forastero se la lanza como si nada , cyborg intento atacar con su cañon pero el ser de capa blanca lo atrapa con su mano , cyborg intentaba atacarlo con puños al cuerpo pero no logro hacer nada - como dije , los mortales son basura -

\- oye el de la capa blanca - cuando el forastero se voltea ve a starfire y raven en posicion de batalla - de acuerdo starfire como lo practicamos - dijo raven mientras starfire elevaba su poder - ¡ AZARATH METRIO ZHINTOS !-

las dos Titanes atacaron al mago con una combinacion de sus poderes que giraba en espiral que giraba mezclando los poderes de raven y starfire , cuando impacta contra el mago de capa blanca , las dos jovenes vieron como el poder se dividio en varias partes , el mago solo lo detuvo con su mano derecha

\- no , imposible ni siquiera trigo pudo soportar el poder combinado de raven y starfire - dijo robin - y este tipo lo detuvo solo con su mano derecha -

\- como dije antes , no pueden vencer al ser mas poderoso - dijo el joven tomando una rosa blanca - ahora bien ¿ se rendiran o podre atacarlos ? -el mago lanzo su rosa y los petalos crearon una cortina cuando cayeron el aparece delante de raven y starfire , con un puñetazo limpio arroja a starfire al suelo y con una patada a la espalda barre a raven - bueno que mortales tan insignificantes -

\- ¡ Titanes al ataque ! - los jovenes se lanzaron contra el mago que con velocidad barre las piernas de robin y lo toma del tobillo , con un golpe certero lo azota en el suelo , chico bestia y terra intentaron atacar al forastero pero el creo un campo de fuerza que arraso con los Titanes

\- bueno , eso fue bien como calentamiento -

el mago se dirigue a recoger la ostra y cuando la abre , la gema azul estaba alli , pero antes de tomarla un fuego negro se la arrebata de las manos - eres muy tenas muchacha - dijo el mago de espalda - pero te dare la ostra cuando tenga la gema -

\- algo me dice que no eres de los que dan flores en las citas - dijo raven con sarcasmo

\- asi vestida , con esa postura y esa actitud , dudo mucho que sepas como es una cita de verdad ¿ o me equivoco ? - pregunto el mago de capa blanca

\- ¿ acaso no sabes quien soy ? - dijo la joven con su rostro al cubierto - soy raven , soy la mejor hechicera del mundo -

\- si claro , mi nombre es bock'sarha el enviado de los dioses - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

\- ¿ enviado ? ¿ enviado a que ? - pregunto la joven de ojos violetas

\- enviado a eliminar a los Titanes de una vez por todas -

raven se pone de pie y ataca con sus puños envueltos en llamas , el santo los esquiva con facilidad y le barre las piernas a raven , ella gira en el suelo y se levanta pero antes del proximo golpe bock creo una campo de fuerza que lanzo el cuerpo de raven contra los escombros - rindete de una vez mortal , no hay forma de superarme -

\- miserable , jamas me ganaras - dijo raven descubriendo su rostro - supongo que tendre que usar mis poderes de verdad -

.- por favor ¿ poderes de verdad ? , si solo eres un mago de clase baja , usas tus emociones para controlar tu magia , que patetica criatura , eres una verguenza para la magia tu y toda tu patetica especie -

raven comenzo a enojarse y se trnasformo en una criatura , cuando le lanza sus tentaculos al mago , ella lo atraia al interior de su capa pero el no se defendia - ¿ que te pasa cabron ? ¿ le temes a la oscuridad ? -

\- ¿ y tu ? ¿ le temes a la luz ? -

bock'sarha abrio un resplandor blanco que redujo los poderes de raven a nada , ella quedo cegada por los poderes del forastero , cuando raven cayo el mago intento tomar la gema pero esta no brillaba , se dio cuenta que era raven quien debia tener el emblema del agua

\- interesante , parece que la gema te a elegido como su defensora - dijo bock arrojando la gema a la mano de raven - ten presente una cosa mortal , cuando reuna las otras gemas los titanes estaran acabados -

el mago desaparece y raven guarda la gema en su ropa , una vez que se recupera llega al parque antes de las ocho de la noche , donde estaba Leon con un cuadro del lago a la luz de la luna , ella se acerca y lo saluda , cuando el la usa como modelo y termino su pintura , ella no podia creer que algo tan simple fuera tan hermoso , raven toma el cuadro en sus manos y mira al joven

\- supongo que querras un autografo - bromeo el joven de ojos dorados , Leon se acerco a raven y le besa tiernamente la mejilla , ella se ruboriza y el joven levanta sus cosas - espero verte de nuevo Rachell -

\- claro que si , espero que no dejemos de vernos porque me agradas mucho Leon - dijo la joven de ojos violetas , cuando mira el cuadro , Leon capto a la perfeccion la imagen del lago que brillaba a la luz de la luna , ahora raven tenia algo mas por que luchar , solo le restaba a que el se diera cuenta de que su secreto tenia que ser revelado , pero aun no sabia como reaccionara Leon al enterarse de que ella es hija de una reina y un demonio , solo esperaba a que no la dejara de lado como otros de sus amigos

continaura...


	4. sin decir nada de raven

**sin decir nada de raven  
**

han pasado varios días raven, aun siento tus labios carnosos y dulces junto a los míos , aun siento el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mio , aun siento tu voz resonando en mi oreja , aun te siento en mi respiración , en mi mente y en mi corazón , se que nos correspondemos y espero que algún día pueda sentir el ardor de tus labios junto a los míos ,

flash back...

raven y los Titanes habían sido derrotados , ella con la gema del agua ,aun no podía creer que bock'sarha planeara destruir a los Titanes por orden de los dioses

\- starfire ¿ estas bien ? - pregunto raven mientras movía a la tamaraniana de lado a lado

\- si amiga raven , pero ¿ que fue lo que paso ? - pregunto starfire mientras se sobaba la cabeza - ¿ ese hombre malo de nuevo verdad ? -

los Titanes llegaron con la victoria a medio completar , raven obtuvo el emblema del agua " luchando contra bock'sarha " , ahora solo restaban tres emblemas mas , mientras tanto raven se escapo de la torre y salio para el parque de Jump city para encontrar al joven que cautivo su mirada , ella estaba acercándose al centro del parque pero sintió algo frió al rededor de su cuello

\- esto es para ti mi hermosa dama - dijo la voz de León dejando un collar con cadena de oro sobre el cuello de raven

\- León , espero que seas tu - raven voltea y encuentra unos ojos dorados muy atractivos frente a ella , cuando vio el obsequio era una estrella de cinco puntos con una diamante en el centro - Loen , es hermoso ,pero no te tuviste que haber molestado -

\- un diamante para una diosa ¿ que tiene de malo eso ?-

raven lo vio a los ojos , pero el solo la tomo de la mano y se dirigió a recorre el lugar con su querida damisela , raven no tenia en cuenta que en cualquier momento podría sonar la alarma de los Titanes en cualquier momento , pero a ella no le importo , mientras el día caía , ellos hablaban y se paseaban como si nada

\- León , tengo que decirte algo ¿ acaso eres feliz al estar conmigo ? - le pregunto la joven de ojos violetas

\- por su puesto que si ¿ por que lo preguntas ? -

raven solo lo tomo de la mano y lo vio a los ojos - veras no te notaba muy alegre cuando te vi por primera vez - la joven se acerco mas al chico de ojos dorados - yo tampoco era muy feliz cuando te encontré -

\- bueno tengo que admitir que yo no era el tipo mas feliz del mundo , creía que estaba ligado a un destino y después de tanto pensar creo que por fin encontré a alguien que me entiende -

el joven tomo a raven de la cintura y ella lo vio a los ojos , su respiración estaba muy acelerada , cuando , León sintió los labios de Rachell con los suyos no podía creerlo - vaya eres una excelente besadora - dijo el joven , raven se ruborizo y siguió besando al chico de ojos dorados , cuando sonó la alerta de los Titanes , ella se tuvo que ir pero sin antes darle un vistazo mas a León

\- espero que sea importante - se quejo la joven de ojos violetas

los Titanes lograron llegar al banco para ver a bock'sarha sosteniendo del cuello a uno de los bandidos , ellos notaron que el no quería el dinero solo quería salvar a los rehenes

\- tu de nuevo - dijo robin con sus armas en mano - esta vez te derrotaremos -

el mago de blanco soltó al maleante pero los titanes retrocedieron un solo paso , el solo les dio la espalda - yo termine aquí , ahora me retiro -

\- no , no te iras hasta que te derrotemos bock'sarha - le dijo cyborg

los Titanes lo atacaron , pero el los esquiva con facilidad , cuando tomo a robin de la pierna y lo usa para golpear a chico bestia y starfire , cuando raven y terra lo atacaron , bock las toma del cuello , chico bestia lo atrapa en forma de osos , el mago de capa blanca usa su cola para estrangular a chico bestia , cuando raven se levanta le lanzo un puñetazo al rostro pero sintió como si hubiera golpeado a un muro de concreto , bock la toma del rostro y la lanza contra la caja fuerte del banco de jump city , cuando ella se levanta , bock escucha un objeto metálico que cayo al suelo , cuando el voltea ve el collar que le regalo a Rachell , el lo toma y lo ve con sus ojos vidriosos , raven se levanta y ve que bock'sarha tenia el collar

\- ! ESO ES MIO ! -

bock le lanza el collar a raven y ella nota que tenia una mirada de tristeza - cuídalo mucho mortal - bock'sarha desaparece de la vista de los Titanes , cuando ellos ordenan todo como estaba , raven sale corriendo para encontrar a León , cuando llega noto que tenia un gran depresión

\- León ...¿ que te sucede ? - pegunto la joven de ojos violetas

\- jamas lo entenderías Rachell , aun siento que soy un extraño en este mundo - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

\- León yo... León necesito decirte algo - raven se sentó pero noto que León estaba dibujando una imagen de bock'sarha con su mano extendida - oye si tratas de ser un superheroe no te conviene imaginar eso -

\- solo trato de encajar en un mundo donde solo veo lo que los demás ven -

\- León , tengo que decirte algo ...yo ... veras - raven no se atrevía a decirle la verdad a León - veras León yo... lo que trato de decir es que...-

\- tienes un ex novio ? - raven le negó con la cabeza - ¿ acaso eres...? -

\- no , no tampoco - raven tomo de las manos y fueron a un lugar aislado , cuando lo soltó , ella lo miro a los ojos - León yo te confesare algo , mi verdadero nombre no es Rachell Roth , mi verdadero nombre es raven - ella se transformo en la Titan y Leon se puso de pie con cara de tristeza

\- raven tengo que decirte algo - Leon se quito los guantes dejando ver sus manos dos símbolos de la inmortalidad

\- ¿ bock'sarha te hizo eso ? - pregunto raven

\- no raven - dijo León , el deja su cuaderno y se coloca frente a raven - yo soy bock'sarha -

raven quedo impresionada y no podía creer que el único hombre que ella amaba era un enviado de los dioses , los ojos de raven se llenaron de lagrimas - se que te sorprende y créeme que mis sentimientos no han cambiado hacia ti -

los dos se abrazaron fuertemente , cuando se miraron a los ojos bock no pudo evitar besar a raven , ella coloco sus manos en la nuca del joven de ojos dorados y se separaron - por favor raven no quiero que termine de mala manera porque te amo -

\- te lo prometo bock -

los dos se separaron y tomaron caminos divididos , bock logro llegar a la cima de las montañas donde el frió se hacia notar , raven solo se encerró en su cuarto mientras veía en su cama el amuleto que el joven de ojos dorados le dio

continuara...


	5. sentimientos y pensamientos profundos

**pensamientos y sentimientos profundos  
**

es increíble , aun no puedo creerlo , eres un enviado de los dioses y eres el enemigo pero aun te amo , se que no puedo quitarte de mi mente , Aunque no lo creas antes de conocerte me sentía un poco triste, amargada y rechazada por todos , Pero, ahora que te conozco, no, ahora tengo otro propósito más para mi vida te amo y nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo

fin del pvo raven...

aun no puedo creerlo raven , aun no puedo creerlo , se que lloras en tu cuarto pensando ¿ como el destino es tan cruel ? , es algo injusto que tu puedas llorar y yo no , tengo un dolor en el pecho que no puedo describirlo ¿ esto es lo que llaman dolor ? , es increíble que el ser mas poderoso del universo sienta esta clase de dolor , es como si mi pecho explotara , ahora veo que si esta es una prueba de los dioses no quiero tener nada que ver con ella , solo quiero estar contigo mi amada de ojos violetas , pero ¿ de que serviría ? , tus amigos creen que soy un monstruo , ¿ de que serviría ? , como mortal que eres tu tiempo seria limitado y el mio jamas se terminaría , no creo poder vivir sin ti por eso conseguiré la mortalidad a como de lugar

fin del pvo bock...

flash back ...

mientras los Titanes estaban en la torre , raven se encerró en su cuarto , starfire quien pasaba por allí escucho sollozar a su amiga , ella se acerca y le golpea la puerta del cuarto - ¿ raven ? ¿ raven estas bien ? - pregunto la princesa de ojos verdes

\- si solo... - raven abrió la puerta mientras trataba de disimular las lagrimas , starfire trancan la puerta con su mano y ve a raven que tenia agachada la cabeza - star quiero estar solo -

\- no raven , a ti te ocurre algo pero no quieres decir que es - dijo ella forzando la puerta - puedes confiar en mi amiga mía -

\- entra y cierra la puerta - raven se acerco mas a la ventana pero starfire cerro la puerta con cuidado , ella aun derramaba de sus ojos algunas lagrimas - dime starfire ¿ nunca te a pasado que estas a un paso de la felicidad y luego todo se te viene abajo por algún problema ? -

\- lo dices por el chico que te gustaba y descubriste que era el enemigo ¿ verdad ? - pregunto la joven mientras hablaba en voz baja

\- espera , espera ¿ como sabes eso ? - pregunto raven con una mirada de ira

\- porque cuando fui a buscarte al otro día al parque te vi hablando con aquel muchacho - dijo starfire mientras guardaba el secreto - escuche toda la charla pero no quise interrumpir y por eso me fui cuando el se transformo en bock'sarha -

\- ¿ alguien mas lo sabe ? - pregunto raven tomando a starfire de los hombros

la chica de capa azul comenzó a sacudir a starfire con gran velocidad y ella se estaba mareando rápidamente - no decidí guardar el secreto y así nadie se entero ...- raven dejo de sacudir a starfire quien tenia los ojos desorbitados

\- lamento haberte sacudido star pero es que esto no es justo - se quejo raven , ella se sentó en la cama y debajo de la almohada saco el collar que bock le había regalado - es que solo tenia que decirle " León ¿ quieres ser mi novio ? , pero en lugar de eso le dije que era raven , soy una tonta -

\- dime raven ¿ crees que el no se dio cuenta que eras raven ? - starfire se sentó junto a raven quien se descubrió los ojos y se levanto para ver a starfire a los ojos - si el te devolvió el collar ¿ no crees que se dio cuenta de que raven era Rachell ? -

\- starfire eres brillante - dijo raven mientras notaba la sonrisa de starfire - el hecho de que pude ignorarte por completo a lo que decías me pudo dar tiempo para aclarar mi mente -

\- de nada raven - dijo ella con una mirada de disgusto con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas

raven salio de la torre para encontrar a bock en la cima de una montaña , cuando el se da vueltas raven salta a sus brazos derramando lagrimas

\- raven , creí que nunca te volvería a ver - dijo el joven sintiendo el calor de sus brazos - pensé que no te volvería a escuchar nunca mas -

\- bock también pensé en eso - raven se despega del joven y lo besa en la mejilla - pero recibí buenos consejos de una buena amiga -

\- si quieres podemos ir por un cafe o algo - pregunto el joven mientras notaba como el collar brillaba con los ojos de raven - digo si aun quieres estar conmigo -

los dos hechiceros salieron de esa helada zona para llegar a un restaurante de Jump city , ellos se sentaron pero cuando lo hicieron , raven estaba tan nerviosa como la primera vez

\- se que sonara extraño raven , pero no deje de pensar en ti en ningun momento - el joven tomo las manos de raven pero los ojos de ellas se tornaron tristes

\- lo siento bock , pero aunque no me guste eres enemigo de los Titanes - dijo raven arrancando sus manos de las del enviado

\- se que es difícil pero debo hacer lo que me ordenaron los dioses , yo soy un sirviente de ellos y no puedo negar a sus mandatos -

\- ¿ por que los dioses quieren destruirnos ? - pregunto la joven de ojos violetas

\- ¿por que querrían los dioses destruirlos a ustedes ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados - no lo entiendo

\- acabas de decir que los dioses quieren destruirnos a nosotros los Titanes - dijo raven con un tono molesto

bock aun no entendía de lo que hablaba raven - ¿ ustedes son los Titanes ? , no se ven como criaturas mitológicas -

\- espera , espera , espera ¿ a que Titanes te refieres ? - pregunto raven

bock tomo su diario de entre sus mangas y raven ve que son monstruos colosales de cada elemento - estos raven , son los Titanes , las mas viles criaturas del universo y mi misión es destruirlos para que no causen mas daño -

\- vaya que vergonzoso , nosotros somos los Jóvenes Titanes - dijo ella ocultando su vergüenza

\- ustedes ¿ ustedes creían que los dioses querían destruirlos a un grupo de héroes adolescentes ? -

raven quedo sorprendida de la afirmación del joven - si , tu dijiste que querías destruir a los Titanes , pero jamas me imagine que fuera a los colosales Titanes - raven se tapo el rostro con las manos para evitar que bock viera su sonrojo que tenia en todos lados - vaya , me haces sentir como una tonta -

\- descuida no hay problema con eso , todos los mortales cometen errores - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

ellos se levantaron para salir del lugar , cuando bock sintió como la gema del viento estaba revelada , el se despidió de raven con un tierno beso en los labios , raven recibió una llamada de los Titanes ella se presentaría , ahora la incógnita era ¿ como harían bock y raven para amarse si eran enemigos ?

continuara...


	6. cita para el desastre

**cita para el desastre  
**

mientras raven volaba a gran velocidad , bock decide esperar un momento , cuando el sale volando se da cuenta de que los Titanes habían llegado , bock solo bajo su aura esperando a que los Titanes no lo atacaran

\- oh no , es bock'sarha de nuevo - los Titanes se pusieron en alerta pero el joven de ojos dorados los ignoro - oye ¿ por que no nos ataca ? -

\- escuchen mortales , no deseo pelear con ustedes , solo voy a tomar la gema del viento y me ire - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

\- no te podemos dejar ir - dijo chico bestia con tono heroico - ¡ Titanes al ataque ! -

los Titanes no tuvieron otra opción que atacar , todos menos raven que quedo de pie , bock solo se contento con esquivar los ataques de los Titanes , ellos no entendían porque bock'sarha solo esquivaba los ataques en lugar de pelear

\- oye , ¿ que te sucede ? ¿ acaso estas jugando con nosotros ? - pregunto robin

\- no me interesa pelear con ustedes mortales -

bock solo tomo la gema con su cola y cuando robin intento arrebatarle la gema pero el no estaba interesado en pelear contra robin , solo lo tomo del rostro y lo empujo hacia atrás

\- lo siento humano pero no quiero pelear con ustedes y no me interesan lo que hagan con sus vidas -

\- ¿ acaso eres un cobarde ? - pregunto chico bestia

bock se dio vuelta y extendió su mano con una bola de energía - insolente mortal ¿ como te atreves a desafiarme ? - bock amenazo a los Titanes con sus poderes , raven le negó con la cabeza varias veces , bock trago su orgullo y retrajo sus poderes

\- nos veremos después humanos - bock abrió un portal y se fue con el sello del aire

los Titanes llegaron a la torre pero aun no entendían nada de lo que paso , ¿ por que bock'sarha cambio de un día para el otro ? , los Titanes estaban confundidos

\- no lo , ¿ por que de repente bock'sarha se convierte en un buen sujeto ? - pregunto cyborg mientras se sentaba en el sofá - eso no tiene sentido viejo -

\- supongo que no es tan malo de lo que parece - dijo raven tomando su libro entre las manos - supongo que no podemos juzgar a alguien por si nomas -

los Titanes vieron a raven que tenia una actitud muy alegre , ellos se le acercaron para ver el rostro de raven , ella tenia el sonrrojo como si nada , los Titanes se le sorprendieron

\- ra... ra... raven , tu rostro - le dijo robin viendo el rubor de raven

\- ¿ que ? ¿ que tiene mi rostro ? -

\- esta muy sonrojado - los Titanes notaron que ella también estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro - vaya la raven feliz da mas miedo que la raven amargada -

mientras raven volvió a su cuarto , cuando se empezó a vestir , cuando ella salio con un vestido azul y unos zapatos negros , cuando se mira al espejo se coloca una mascada blanca en su cuello y se pinta los labios con un labial azul , cuando se coloca el collar , raven sale de la torre y espera a bock en el muelle como le pidio

\- vaya te ves muy hermosa - dijo bock con tono suave

raven voltea y ve al joven de ojos dorado con un traje blanco , cuando sintió los labios del joven sobre sus mejillas la respiración de raven comenzó a acelerarse y coloco sus manos en la nuca del joven de ojos dorados , cuando llegaron al barco donde seria su cita , raven no podía creerlo

\- vaya , creo que es la cita perfecta - dijo raven - esta es mi primera cita y sabia que seria con alguien especial bock-

los dos subieron al barco , cuando se sentaron el mesero les trajo sus platillos , el joven descorcho una botella de buen vino y la sirvió en la copa de raven , una vez que la cita marchaba bien , el joven sintió la música y se puso de pie , cuando le extendió la mano a raven ella acepto con gusto

\- raven tengo que confesar algo , no se bailar - dijo el joven

\- descuida llámame " maestra raven " - dijo con los ojos brillantes - espero que no me pises -

\- lo intentare , te doy mi palabra -

los dos comenzaron a bailar mientras la música cambio a una tonada lenta , ella apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de su amado de ojos dorados , cuando los Titanes llamaron a raven , ella estaba concentrada en los ojos de bock , cuando los clones de tridente salieron del agua para vengar a su clon original , bock miro a raven y luego a los clones

\- maldita sea , jamas me perdonare por esto - bock tomo su bastón y enfrento a los clones , raven con la ayuda de sus poderes mágicos logro arrasar a los clones , ellos mismos le hicieron un hoyo al barco , cuando llegaron los Titanes vieron a raven y a bock'sarha trabajando juntos para salvar a esas personas , cuando vieron que ella corria a los brazos del joven , bock miro a los Titanes

\- vaya si que se tardaron - dijo el joven viendo el rostro de asombro de los Titanes , raven voltea y ve que ellos estaban asombrados

\- ¿ raven ? ¿ que significa esto ? - pregunto robin - ¿ acaso esto es...? oh no no no ¡ esto es una cita ! , ¿ como pudiste hacernos estos raven ? - pregunto robin

\- si , el casi nos mata decenas de veces y sales con este desalmado - chico bestia lo encaro y raven no lo soporto mas , cuando desaparece dejando al joven de ojos dorados con una rosa blanca en las manos , ellos notaron la tristeza y la amargura del enviado

\- muchas gracias , incluso los inmortales como yo solo tiene una sola cita - dijo bockcon la rosa que estaba muriendo en su mano - si lo que querian eran arruinar la felicidad de los demas lo lograron -

el enviado desaparece dejando a los Titanes con mirada de sorpresa , robin , chico bestia y cyborg no podían creer que raven estaba saliendo con el enviado que elimina a todo lo que se entromete en su camino

continuara...


	7. trampas mentales

**trampas mentales  
**

tras la desastrosa primera cita , raven se levanto a la mañana con cara de pocos amigos , ella caminaba con el seño fruncido , mientras los demas intentaban evitar la mirada , ella camino a la cocina y tomo su taza , cuando la cargo con el te , se sirvio sus tostadas con mantetilla y salio a su cuarto , pero se topa con starfire y ella desbia la mirada

\- descuida starfire , no tienes que evitarme yo se que no tuviste maslas intenciones - le dijo la joven de ojos violetas , los demas Titanes la vieron y la encararon

\- escucha raven , nosotros no tuvimos malas intenciones , solo nos preocupamos por tu seguridad es todo - dijo robin con los brazos cruzados y voz de autoridad - ademas estuviste en " una cita con el enemigo " -

\- esa es la frase de una pelicula robin , no soy idiota - dijo la joven sin voltear

\- pero apenas salimos con vida de las garras de ese lunatico y tu estabas bailando pegadita a el - dijo chico bestia mientras se burlaba de ella - ¿ no te da verguenza darnos ese golpe ? -

\- escucha tonto de piel verde , ¿ acaso sabes algo de el o de lo que es ? - los ojos de raven se volvieron rojos de furia mientras encaraba a chico bestia - ¿ acaso sabes lo que el es ? , lo dudo mucho porque estas todo el santo dia jugando esos pateticos video juegos -

\- oye solo digo que ¿ por que no puedes salir con alguien normal ? - pregunto con su pose de mala actitud

\- no veo que seas normal , ¿ acaso somos normales ? - pregunto raven - mirano idiota , eres un fenomeno de circo de color verde , cyborg es un gran amigo con partes mecanicas , starfire es una princesa guerrera de otro planeta , robin es un muchacho con la busqueda de la justicia y yo soy una hija de otra dimension con el destino sellado ¿ donde esta lo normal en nosotros idiota ? -

\- ¡ yo soy normal ! , aunque te cueste creerlo - dijo el joven con tono agresivo

\- si claro , como digas , solo mirate tu no serias buen partido nisiquiera para la mas cruel villana del mundo - dijo la joven argumentando la contra del chico bestia

\- ¿ a eso crees ? , dime ¿ en que no me paresco a tu homicida novio ? - pregunto chico bestia dando la espalda a raven

\- eres tonto , aburrido , juegas video juegos , no sabes hablar , masticas con la boca abierta , no cuidas tu higiene personal , apestas y sobre todo tienes la postura de un perro paralitico - dijo raven señalando los muchos defectos de chico bestia - ademas mirate el uniforme , tienes manchas de salsa de pizza de hace tres semanas -

\- oye , por lo menos soy como soy y no trato de ser alguien mas - chico bestia se voltea y pone una mirada agresiva para contrarestar la mirada de raven - por lo menos no me paresco a la asesina salida de una pelicula de horror y cambio de actitud para conquistar a otro tipo que casi nos mata en seis ocaciones distintas -

\- por lo menos el me aprecia tal como soy y no me juzga como tu - dijo raven mientras su enojo se hacia mas grande - ademas el me quiere tal como soy -

\- raven no te ofendas pero haz tenido malas experiencias con los asi llamados " romances " ¿ recuerdas a Malchior ? ¿ como sabes que el no te esta utilizando ? - pregunto raven

\- ¡ porque confio en el como confiaba en ustedes ! - le grito sin mostrar piedad - ustedes hagan lo que quieran ya no me importa nada -

\- mientras seas parte de los Titanes acataras las reglas - dijo robin con los brazos cruzados y la ceja levantada

\- ¿ quien dice que quiero seguir siendo una Titan ? - pregunto raven sacando su comunicador - ¡ renuncio ! -

ella dejo el comunicador en la mesa y salio de la torre , starfire trato de hacer que entrara en razon pero fue inutil , la joven estaba decidida , antes de salir robin logro abrir la puerta con la tarjeta de mando

\- escucha raven , si te pasas de limites cumpliremos con nuestro deber - dijo el lider de los Titanes

\- descuida , los verdaderos Titanes seran detenidos y ustedes se llevaran el credito ... como siempre -

raven empaco sus cosas y se fue de la torre mientras starfire y cyborg se sentian abatidos , terra la ayudo a llevar sus cosas pero le suplico , raven no hizo caso a la suplica y se marcho , mientras tanto la ira de raven crecia en su interior , ella paso gran parte del dia buscando a bock'sarha pero no lograba sentir su aura por ningun lado , cuando cayo la noche , ella llego a un hotel y pidio un cuarto , cuando se acosto en la cama se quito los zapatos y fue a la cocina pero no habia nada de azucar para su te , ella salio y fue hasta su vecino , al golpear la puerta ella ve a un muchacho envuelto con una toalla y con otra en la cabeza mientras se secaba el cabello

\- ¿ bock ? ¿ eres tu ? - pregunto raven asombrada

\- vaya , parece que el peor dia de mi vida se acaba de terminar - dijo el joven de ojos dorados , raven comenzo a ver el cuerpo del joven y el le levanto la mirada a sus ojos - mis ojos estan aqui arriba -

\- yo no pude evitarlo , aun creo que tenemos que ...- raven comenzo a sentir dolores de cabeza y se estaba desvaneciendo , mientras el joven la cargo y la llevo a su cama , bock se vistio y fue a ver como seguia raven que se desmayo por la presion , mientras raven dormia comenzo a soñar cosas que no tendria que soñar , ella estaba en un vacio infinito y a lo lejos veia cuatro luces rojas como si la lumbre de las antorchas la llamara

\- ¿ que ... que es esto ? - se pregunto raven - ¿ por que no puedo hablar ? , no siento frio ni calor , no siento mis dedos -

\- es por que estas escondida en tu mente hija mia - dijo el demonio de piel roja - ahora tu me pertenences nuevamente -

\- ¿ padre ? ¿ como es posible que estes vivo si te derrote ? - pregunto la joven con su mente

\- no puedes derrotarme raven , somos un solo ser - dijo trigon mientras tomaba forma - estupida y patetica niña , yo soy tu sangre , soy la ira de tu corazon y soy tus pensamientos -

\- no ... no , esto no es real , no puede ser posible - raven no se podia mover , sus extremidades estaba heladas y no podia hablar , escuchar o sentir nada - ¿ por que ? ¿ por que ? -

\- ahora tu destino esta sellado insecto , debes servir a tu padre , quiero que liberes a los Titanes y juntos gobernaremos el universo - dijo el demonio

\- no ... jamas lo hare ... jamas te servire padre ... no lo hare - dijo raven mientras sus mente colapsaba

\- oh claro que lo haras y los emblemas me los entregaras tu misma y nisiquieras sabras lo que haces -

raven seguia flotanto en el vacio infinito mientras que el demonio mostraba imagenes de un futuro debastador y a los Titanes cayendo ante los colosales enemigo de los dioses , por ultimo se quedo tranquila al ver a un muchacho de cabello blanco enfrentar a los Titanes por orden de los dioses

continuara...


	8. mi problema con las mujeres parte I

**mi problema con las mujeres parte I**

mientras raven despertaba en la cama del departamento de León , el estaba aun dibujando en su cuaderno , cuando ella despierta noto a León con una mirada de tristeza , ella se despierta pero noto que León empezó a sonreír de nuevo

\- ¿ bock ? ¿ que me paso ? - pregunto raven con tono simple - auch me duele la cabeza -

\- bueno anoche llegaste a mi departamento y comenzó a darte jaqueca , cuando te desmayaste te acosté en mi cama mientras te cuidaba - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

\- gracias bock , eres el mejor -

los dos se dirigieron a la cocina para poder desayunar , cuando ella se sentó noto que bock no comía y no bebía nada , ella miro con extrañes mientras deleitaba su taza de te

\- oye bock ¿ acaso no comes alimentos o bebes líquidos ? - pregunto la joven de ojos violetas

\- bueno , no , mi especie no necesita sustento como el resto de los mortales - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

raven quedo impactada ante tal revelación pero no le dio importancia , ella solo se dedico en darle sorbos a su te pero no se atrevía a decirle la verdad a bock - necesitare un lugar para pasar un tiempo -

\- ¿ problemas con los Titanes ? - dijo el joven de ojos dorados con los brazos cruzados - ¿ acaso tienen que ver conmigo y la cita de hace días ? -

\- si ellos me dijeron que no debería confiar en ti solo por que me estas utilizando - dijo con tono triste la joven de ojos violetas - a decir verdad no tuve buenos puntos para el romance -

\- ven trae tu chaqueta - le dijo el joven de ojos dorados , el se levanto de la silla , raven aun no entendía que planeaba bock pero ella lo siguió - vamos -

raven salio del cuarto pero no entendía nada de lo que pasaba con el - espera ¿ a donde vamos ? - raven tomo su capa para escuchar la respuesta

\- a la torre de los Titanes ¿ a donde mas ? - le dijo el joven de ojos dorados - hoy volverás a ser una Titan - le dijo con confianza

los dos hechiceros salieron mientras bock escuchaba el ruido de los ataques del increíble mambo mientras trataba de asaltar la ciudad usando sus guantes mágicos , los Titanes se habían hecho presente pero mambo logro atrapar a los héroes mientras apretaba el cuerpo de los jóvenes mientras el se escapaba con las joyas en sus guantes

\- adiós Titanes - dijo mambo mientras se inclinaba - lamento que el show se haya cancelado y ustedes también -

antes de que el se escapara , una rosa blanca clava su capa al suelo , raven usa sus poderes liberar a sus amigos , los Titanes no daban crédito a lo que veian , la joven de ojos violetas solo libero a sus amigos antes de que quedaran aplastados por los anillos de hule

-¿ raven ? , nos salvaste - dijo starfire abrazando a la joven - te extrañe mucho amiga raven -

\- starfire solo me fui una noche y... a que diablos yo tambien te extrañe -

las dos se abrazaron , mientras los demás Titanes no encontraban las palabras - raven yo... no se que decir - dijo robin mientras su voz se quebraba - a decir verdad no puedo disculparme porque no encuentro las palabras - dijo el líder de los Titanes

\- solo digan que tenia razón - pidió la joven de ojos violetas

los Titanes le dieron disculpas y ella los acepto , mientras tanto bock tomo a mambo y lo llevo a la cárcel , cuando llego vio a los Titanes , el joven de ojos dorados quien estaba de brazos cruzados y con el rostro cubierto con su paño y su capucha mientras solo se notaban sus ojos dorados

\- ¿ que ? ¿ quieren pelear de nuevo ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

\- escucha , nosotros queremos saber ¿ que quieres hacer en nuestro planeta ? - pregunto robin

\- los dioses me pidieron que venga a recuperar los sellos de la magia y derrotar a los Titanes y antes de que digan algo - dijo bock mientras le cerraba el habla a los héroes - los Titanes son criaturas colosales milenarias que intentaron desafiar a los dioses y ellos me ordenaron destruirlos con los sellos y los mismos serán destruidos también - dijo bock viendo a los demás Titanes aparecer - tantos Titanes en un mismo lugar -

\- nosotros te ayudaremos , pero antes tienes que hacer algo - le dijo robin con tono de autoridad - debes mostrarnos tu rostro -

\- ¿ por que todos los mortales quieren ver mi rostro ? - bock vio que varias mujeres se acercaron para luchar contra el - las jóvenes no están listas para ver mi rostro - dijo el joven

\- anda descuida hemos visto muchas cosas horribles - dijo terra

\- no es lo que temo joven humana , mi rostro no es horrible es algo mas - bock se quito la capucha y el paño para dejar ver su rostro , las mujeres vieron el increíble rostro del joven de ojos dorados - este es mi verdadero rostro -

la mujeres vieron el rostro y se lanzaron al joven mientras perdian la cabeza por su hermoso rostro , bock trataba de retenerlas pero ellas le aceleraron el paso

\- mi nombre es starfire... mucho gusto - dijo la joven de ojos verdes

\- si ... ya nos conocemos -

terra la tomo del brazo y la lanza - hola soy terra y soy soltera , ademas soy buena en el billar -

\- a que bien - dijo bock sintiendo el cuerpo de terra

jinx la lanzo para acercarse al muchacho de piel blanca - hola soy jinx , quiero decirte que estoy muy sola -

\- escucha jinx ...-

\- ahh sabe mi nombre -

las mujeres se volvieron la cosas y bock salto sobre sus cabezas y tomo su capucha y paño - nos veremos Titanes - bock desaparece de la vista de ellos , mientras los demas estaban celosos de la muestra de locura de las jovenes , ahora solo restaba a que ellos encontraran los demás sellos con su nuevo aliado

continuara...


	9. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RAVEN

**mi problema con las mujeres parte II **

**" FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RAVEN "**

mientras el sol salia en la torre , los Titanes estaban reunidos en la sala , raven salio para ver a su equipo unido cuando noto que la discusión era mas subida de tono , ella se empezó a sentir muy culpable de traer a un enemigo a su hogar

\- ¡ ya estoy harto de tu querido novio de ojos dorados ! - le grito chico bestia con tono molesto

\- ¿ que ? oigan amigos ¿ que paso ? - le pregunto

\- ellos están celosos - dijo starfire mientras sus ojos se le formaban corazones al ver al joven de cabellos plateados - creo que bock me quiere conocer mejor - dijo la princesa mientras veía al joven

\- oye starfire creo que te estas pasando de limites - dijo con tono celoso la joven de ojos violetas - ademas a ti no te interesaba nada de el ¿ de donde salio el interés ahora ? - pregunto la joven

\- bueno el es muy atractivo - dijo la joven con sus manos juntas pegadas a su rostro

\- ahh si que lo es - raven sacudió la cabeza varias veces - el punto es que el quiere estar conmigo y les agradecería que lo dejaran en paz -

starfire dejo de ver al enviado de los dioses para girar la mirada a raven - oye ¿ por que estas tan celosa de nosotras raven ? - pregunto con una mirada de simplicidad - ¿ acaso estas celosa ? -

\- que ¡ yo no estoy celosa ! - dijo raven apretando los dientes - ademas ¿ de que voy a estar celosa ? ¿ de ustedes ? , ja no lo creo -

mientras el joven avanzaba con cuidado , las miradas de las jóvenes se posaban sobre el , bock sentía un poco de incomodidad al sentir las miradas femeninas - raven , algo raro les pasa a tus amigas - dijo el joven viendo ensima de su hombro a las chicas que lo codiciaban

\- a si , se ponen así cuando se enamoran - raven lo abrazo mientras las demás chicas miraban y aprovecho la oportunidad para vengarse de todo los malos tratos que recibió de ellas - sabes amor mio , creo que tenemos que ir a un lugar ¡ solos ! , nosotros dos ¿ que te parece ? - pregunto la joven mientras miraba los ojos de ira de sus amigas

\- raven , tengo que hacer un par de cosas para la noche ¿ te parece bien si te veo después ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

raven se acerco para besarlo mientras veía como las Titanes morían de envidia - claro que si ...¿ que te sucede ? - pregunto la chica de ojos violetas

\- bueno la forma de la que me besaste es un poco ... inusual - dijo el joven mostrando un sonrojo debajo de sus ojos

\- ahh eso si , se llama " beso francés " o si prefieres llamarlo " beso de lengua " - dijo ella con un tono seductor , mientras el joven la miraba con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro

raven logro hacer enojar a las chicas que la miraban con odio , ella solo permaneció con una sonrisa de victoria y sus brazos cruzados , pero en su corazón sabia que ninguno de ellos se acordó de un día muy especial para ella , mientras raven estaba meditando en la azotea , robin jugaba baloncesto con cyborg y accidentalmente el balón la golpea en la nuca

\- lo sentimos raven - dijo cyborg mientras se acercaba con un poco de miedo - créeme que no fue apropósito -

\- de acuerdo - raven se sobaba la cabeza y decide encarar a los chicos - oigan amigos , ¿ saben que día es hoy verdad ? - pregunto raven

\- si , hoy es lunes - dijo robin con tono simple - ¿ por que lo preguntas ? -

\- no por nada - raven se levanto y sus amigos siguieron jugando , ella bajo hasta su cuarto donde se encerro y se acostó sobre la cama mirando el techo - no puedo creer que nadie se haya acordado de mi cumpleaños , vaya amigos que tengo -

tras pasar las horas , raven despierta sintiendo un viento muy helado , al despertar nota que el enviado estaba abrazando a la joven - bock oye , tienes el aliento muy frio - dijo la joven

\- bueno ¿ que esperabas ? , soy un ser de sangre fria - dijo sinceramente - sabes raven estaba pensando en que tendríamos que retomar nuestra cita donde se quedo -

luego de que raven se levantara de la cama , se coloco exactamente el el mismo vestido , cuando llegan al barco , noto que estaban solo ellos dos , raven se sintió triste mientras el joven de ojos dorados noto la amargura de la chica de ojos violetas

\- raven ¿ que te sucede ? - le pregunto el joven de ojos dorados - ¿ acaso te sientes bien ? -

\- no - dijo a punto de derramar una lagrima - hoy es mi cumpleaños y mis amigos no se acordaron de ello , me siento algo abatida - dijo cargando su cabeza en sus brazos

\- ¿ estas segura de que se les olvido ? -

raven levanto la cabeza y vio que las luces se encendieron y salían todos sus amigos , los globos caían sobre ella y la música estaba a todo volumen pero aun así se escucho el " FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RAVEN " , ella comenzó a sonreír de nuevo al ver a sus amigos reunidos

\- vaya , esto si que no me lo esperaba - raven soltó una lagrima de felicidad mientras starfire y terra la abrazaron por detrás y cada una la beso en la mejilla , ella se sonrojo y trato de apartarlas - por favor chicas , estamos en publico - dijo raven mientras los brazos de sus amigas la apretaban

\- disculpe mi lady - dijo el joven de traje blanco - ¿ me permites esta pieza ? -

raven le extendió la mano y la apretó suavemente - solo si dura para siempre bock - ellos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bailar mientras los demás le hacían un circulo para ver a la feliz pareja , el corazón de raven comenzó a latir muy rápido mientras bock le susurraba cosas al odio , raven se dejo llevar por la pasión y coloco sus labios juntos a los de el , mientras la fiesta estaba al punto máximo , las jóvenes trataban de hacer que bock bailara con ellas pero el joven de ojos dorados tenia ojos solo para su amada de vestido azul , al terminar la fiesta , raven es acompañada por el joven de ojos dorados hasta la puerta de su cuarto , raven sentía como la chaqueta de gala le calentaba los hombros y noto la camisa blanca que tenia una fragancia muy delicada

\- ¿ quieres pasar guapo ? - le invito raven con tono sensual

\- ¿ me dejaras entrar a tu cuarto ? -

\- claro que si pero no se si te dejare salir - cuando bock entro raven cerro la puerta a sus espaldas y lo lanzo a la cama de un empujo - supongo que ahora estamos iguales -

\- ¿ iguales ? ¿ de que estas hablando ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados al notar su camisa abierta de par en par

raven se desanuda el nudo de la nuca que sostenía su vestido y cae al suelo , cuando bock noto el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de la chica , sintió como si su sangre hirviera , ella se se acerco y comenzó a besar al muchacho del cabello plateado - es hora de que te devuelva lo que hiciste por mi amor mio - dijo bock mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica

\- mhm , procura pagarme bien el favor guapo - dijo raven mientras desvestía al joven - después de todo hice mucho por ti -

los dos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente , mientras el chico de los ojos dorados frotaba las piernas de su amada raven , ella comenzó a sentir algo que se movía por sus piernas , cuando comenzó a sentir como bock empezaba a penetrar a raven , ella comenzó a sentir un poco de dolor

\- auch , oye tranquilo guapo , recuerda que es mi primera vez - se quejo raven

\- sabes , la primera vez siempre duele amor mio -

el enviado comenzó a amar físicamente a su amada de ojos violetas , cuando ella se sujeto mas del cuerpo comenzó a gemir con suavidad pero esa suavidad comenzó a subir mas de volumen al sentir como sus piernas fallaban , los dos se perdieron en el placer de sus cuerpos mientras raven gemía de placer , el joven de ojos dorados , solo se dedico a besar y morder los pechos de su amada quien gritaba desaforada mente , raven sentía como el sudor brotaba de su cuerpo pero no aguantaría mucho mas - bock por favor termina de una vez ... no aguantare mucho ... - la joven dio un ultimo grito pero el joven de ojos dorados estaba como si nada hubiera pasado , el cansancio de raven le hacia casi imposible hablar - oye ¿ acaso no lo disfrutaste ? -

\- bastante pero no necesito descansar para poder continuar , en mi planeta el acto puede durar hasta cuatro lunas completas-

\- vaya , cuatro días haciendo el amor - dijo raven mientras sentía las manos del joven en su cabello - suena tentador -

-... por semana ...- dijo el joven con una sonrisa picara

\- ¡ por semana ! , vaya no creo aguantar tanto - raven solo se relajo pero aun tenia en su mente varias ideas peculiares acerca de su novio

\- descuida , feliz cumpleaños amor mio - dijo bock besando los labios de la chica

\- bock , mi cumpleaños fue ayer , son las 00:30 eso quiere decir que paso hace mas de media hora - el joven siguió besando a su amada mientras raven se preparaba para la segunda ronda , ahora con todos sus amigos unidos solo restaba detener a los Titanes

continuara...

**nota autor : este capitulo esta dedicado a raven I u ... feliz cumpleaños de parte de Max player 123**

**nota autor 2 : y gracias a niko stormrage por hacer de cómplice mio en esta sorpresa **


	10. mi problema con las mujeres parte III

**mi problema con las mujeres parte III **

tras la noche de amor entre el enviado y la hechicera , ella despertó sintiendo un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte , raven se levanto y fue hasta el baño para mojar su rostro , cuando se mira al espejo tenia sus cuatro ojos como los de trigon

\- el poder del demonio esta volviendo raven no puedes escapar del poder del demonio - dijo el reflejo de la joven de cuatro ojos

\- no , no trigon no puede controlarme - dijo raven mientras se tomaba la cabeza

\- no raven , tu eres la reencarnación del mal -

el reflejo sale del espejo y la toma de la cabeza y la trata de empujar adentro del espejo , raven trataba de escapara pero no podía escapar

fin del flash back...

raven despierta y nota que el joven de ojos dorados no estaba , ella escucha el ruido de la puerta y ella se cubre el cuerpo con las sabanas , cuando ve entrar a su amante con su desayuno

\- vaya , esta es una gran mañana - dijo raven levantando la ceja

\- de nada - bock le dejo la bandeja sobre las piernas de la chica - supongo que te esperare afuera -

\- descuida no tengo anda que no me hayas visto guapo -

raven termino de desayunar y se estiro de brazos , cuando se vistió fue hasta su baño y se cepillo los dientes , salio a la sala y los Titanes perdían el tiempo como todas las mañanas , ella se sentó frente a la ventana y comenzó a meditar , cuando cerro los ojos y vio como la oscuridad avanzaba por todo el planeta por mano de trigon ella abrió los ojos y encontró a bock con una mirada seria

\- ¿ ahora tienes pesadillas raven ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

\- parece que lees mentes ¿ no León ? - dijo con tono molesto

\- mi nombre es ...bock'sarha - dijo el joven de cabello plateado con mirada agresiva - y lo sabes bien -

el joven se levanto y raven se tuvo que tragar su orgullo , cuando se levanto por un vaso de agua , cuando vio que starfire , terra , Jinx y la abeja estaban viendo entrenar a bock , ella se levanta pero noto que bock no le daba importancia a las jóvenes , el solo se concentraba en su enemigo clonado

\- ahh es tan lindo y guapo - decía terra , mientras veía el cuerpo formado del joven

\- ¿ que ? ¿ siguen mirando al asesino de los ojos dorados ? - pregunto chico bestia - ¿ por que lo miran tanto ? - sonó con tono de celos

las jóvenes no le prestaba atención a las protestas de chico bestia , ellas solo tenían sus ojos para ver al enviado , robin noto que los ojos de starfire se movían mientras bock movía su cuerpo con gracia y elegancia , las muchachas miraban como el torso del enviado brillaba con el sol

\- oigan , quiero preguntarles algo -

\- ¿ que quieres salir conmigo ? - pregunto starfire asomando sus ojos en forma de corazón

\- no , el quiere salir conmigo ¿ verdad guapo ? - pregunto terra

\- no es conmigo ¿ a donde me llevaras ? - pregunto Jinx

las jóvenes comenzaron a empujarse y el joven de ojos dorados salto por encima del joven y ellas trataron de abrazarlo , bock se transporta a la cima de la torre , la abeja y starfire salieron para perseguirlo

\- gracias , ahora podremos tener una cita - dijo starfire con los ojos puesto en bock - ahora ¿ a donde quieres ir ? -

\- bueno me harte - dijo el joven de ojos dorados que desaparece y aparece en su cuarto

mientras tanto raven estaba sentada con las piernas y los brazos cruzados mientras las chicas hablaban de como el joven estaba entrenando , chico bestia se sentó junto a raven quien ignoraba a todos

\- no entiendo que le ven al tonto de ojos dorados - pregunto chico bestia

\- bueno , si quieres saberlo - dijo raven bajando el libro - el es alto , apuesto , guapo , sabe cautivar a una chica -

\- y sabe como hablar con una chica - dijo starfire acercando su cabeza

\- tiene buena postura , es listo , es atlético , considerado , generoso , amable , su cabello es muy hermoso y sus ojos son atractivos , tiene un voz seductora con acento -

\- y su aliento huele a menta - dijo starfire agregando

\- si ... oye ¡¿ como sabes que tiene aliento de menta ?! - starfire saco una sonrisa grande con los ojos cerrados - ¿ como sabes eso starfire ? -

starfire salio corriendo y raven se sentó en el sofá mientras tomaba su libro y chico bestia estaba en una posición coqueta - ¿ que te sucede ? -

\- bueno , estas sola y yo también - dijo chico bestia alzando las cejas

raven golpea a chico bestia con el libro en el rostro y se levanta , bock no soportaba como las chicas lo acosaban , el se harto y salio al cuarto de raven , ella entro sin saber que el estaba en su cuarto , ella se acostó mientras insultaba a sus amigas por como trataban al joven de ojos dorados

-_ ¿ por que ? ¿ por que el ? ¿ acaso es verdad de que soy un demonio ? _\- raven se tapo los ojos y bock vio como sus lagrimas caían de sus ojos , bock apretó los ojos y comenzó a leer su mente -_ ¿ acaso no tengo derecho de ser feliz ? , maldito trigon ¿ por que no te mueres ? -_ bock sin que ella lo sepa salio del cuarto para conceder el deseo de su amada

continuara...


	11. dioses y dragones parte I

**dioses y dragones parte I**

tras escapar de la torre el enviado de los dioses tomo dirección para hacer que raven dejara de sufrir , el joven de los ojos dorados salio hasta el centro de la tierra para encontrar una cárcel ancestral donde solo las almas mas crueles del universo caerían en sus cadenas , bock camino por unas escaleras de piedra asta llegar a un corte del puente

\- el enviado de los dioses solicita paso - dijo con voz firme

el puente de luz se vio reflejado entre un lado a otro y bock lo cruzo como si nada , al seguir su camino , las estatuas lo vigilaban con cada paso , al llegar a una puerta de piedra maciza , había dos estatuas de dragones con la boca abierta echando lumbre por sus fauces , sus ojos daban terror al mas valiente pero el solo se acerco

\- alto habitante de la tierra - dijo la estatua del dragón negro de ojos rojos - si quieres pasar por estas puertas debes tener un corazón limpio , una mente sabia y un coraje inspirador -

\- si lo posees las tres cualidades de un buen guerrero no pasaras - le dijo el dragón rojo de ojos negros

bock se adentro entre las llamas de los dragones y ellos lo envolvieron con sus llamas para examinar al joven visitante , el dragón rojo de ojos negros quedo en silencio mientras su hermano de ojos rojos hablaba

\- parece que tu corazón es fuerte igual que tu joven , tienes un valor que no es de este mundo y haces lo que sea para defender a los tuyos , pero puedo ver que posees un gran don y una gran maldición sobre tus hombros joven muchacho - el dragón negro de ojos rojos cayo y le cedió la palabra a su hermano mas sabio

\- tu mente es sabia y muy inteligente , puedo ver que la cantidad de conocimientos que traes solo lo usas para el bien común , ademas de poseer otras cualidades interesantes , el conocimiento trae poder y sabes como usarlo -

los dos dragones se miraron y vieron en el alma del joven como era tan blanca como la luz , pero en su corazón se notaba mucha tristeza y una ira profunda pero no te domina , al contrario tu dominas la ira - los dragones cedieron el paso al joven de ojos dorados

\- les doy las gracias poderosos maestros , pero el tiempo apremia - bock les hizo una reverencia y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo lleno de estatuas de granito quienes tenian una lanza , el joven se adentra a la misteriosa puerta para escuchar una voz de alto

\- detente , este sitio esta prohibido aun para los dioses , me temo que no puedo permitir que entres - dijo el soldado de granito con su lanza - en esas jaulas hay un mal que nunca debe ser liberado -

\- hazte a un lado o tendré que matarte - dijo el joven con tono serio

los soldados bajaron sus lanzas y el joven de ojos dorados pasa como si nada , el soldado se levanta rápidamente para asesinar al enviado por la espalda , bock gira y con un canto de mano destroza la lanza del soldado y con la otra mano loe atraviesa el pecho al soldado

\- insolente mortal ¿ como te atreves a desafiarme ? - le dijo el enviado apretando el corazón de piedra del soldado

bock había matado al soldado con suma facilidad y el otro solo se coloco en posición de defensa mientras retrocedía con la lanza arriba , bock entro a la senda para encontrar a un demonio con cadenas de oro en todo el cuerpo sentado sobre una roca iluminado por la luz de la luna

\- vaya , ¿ a que debo la visita del enviado de los dioses ? - pregunto el demonio de cuatro ojos - ¿ acaso vienes a pedirme la mano de mi hija ? -

\- anda ríe cuanto quieras , pero al menos te tengo donde quiero - bock cerro la puerta y con sus poderes comenzó a electrocutar las cadenas hasta que trigon cayo de rodillas

\- escucha basura , quiero que me digas ¿ por que atormentas a raven ? y quiero saberlo ahora - amenazo el joven con sus garras

-yo no atormento a nadie , solo quiero que ella cumpla para lo que fue destinada a hacer , para lo que la cree , para que sea quien es en realidad - dijo el demonio de piel roja

\- los humanos tienen derecho a elegir lo que quieren de sus vidas , ellos tienen su libre albedrío y mientras este vivo defenderé a raven con mi cuerpo si es necesario - dijo el joven

\- es cierto pero tu no eres humano bock , no tu te pareces a mi siempre buscando algo imposible - dijo el demonio con tono de burla - en tiempos pasados pero eras muy débil para asesinar a un bebe , aun si ese bebe era un demonio que asesino a su madre y su partera al nacer - dijo trigon poniéndose de pie

\- es cierto , ni por mas que sea el hijo del diablo podría matar a un bebe , pero diste algo bueno cuando naciste - dijo el joven de ojos dorados dando la espalda al demonio

\- ¿ a si ? ¿ que es eso bueno que ti di ? ¿ acaso es un elogio de los dioses por derrotarme ? - pregunto el demonio

\- no , me refiero a raven , es lo único bueno que haz hecho que haya sido bueno -

el demonio enfadado toma con las cadenas del cuello de bock y este trata de zafarse - no te dejare hazta que tu cuello este roto niño bonito - dijo el demonio apretando las cadenas

\- eres un estúpido , ¿ como te atreves a desafiar a un dios ? -

bock se libero de las cadenas y con un puñetazo al rostro lo lanza contra las paredes , trigo se levanta para atacar pero la sola presencia del muchacho de los ojos dorados era mas que suficiente para inmovilizar al demonio , trigon sintió como sus músculos fallaban y se le cortaba la respiración

\- fácilmente podría matarte trigon pero no lo haré porque creo que me seras de mucha utilidad - dijo el joven de ojos dorados sosteniendo el cabello del demonio - aunque si me das problemas date por muerto -

\- ¿ acaso te iras sin despedirte ? - le pregunto el demonio

bock agacho la cabeza y salio al segundo y mas profundo cuarto , donde solo los dioses mas poderosos y valientes de todos , al ver que grandes cadenas y lanzas apuntaban a una maldad suprema , el enemigo de la luz y la maldad en persona

\- bock hijo mio ¿ que sorpresa ? - dijo la mujer de cuerpo de demonio y ojos tan rojos como la sangre - ¿ cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que eras un bebe inocente ? - pregunto la reencarnación del mal

\- unos 500.000 años , años mas años menos - dijo el joven - ¿ como hago para proteger a raven de los poderes de trigon ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

\- vaya el enviado de los dioses necesita mi ayuda , que gran honor -

\- no me mal interpretes , solo un demonio entiende los poderes de un demonio - dijo el joven acercando una cubeta con agua a su madre - ahora habla -

\- bueno , si quieres saberlo - dijo la mujer moviendo sus alas - es evidente que no puedes matar a trigon por ser el padre de tu novia , pero si tu haces algo por ella podrás salvar su alma -

\- la purificare y acabare con la influencia de trigon de una vez - dijo el joven

\- ja , eso paso una vez cuando lo derroto pero no sirvió de nada , no importa cuanto uses tus poderes , ella jamas escapara de la influencia de su padre , la maldad corre por sus venas , los demonios se apoderaran de su alma igual que la tuya -

\- soy un ser divino y lo sabes bien - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

\- ¿ un ser divino se cruzaría con una mortal sin recibir el consuelo de la unión ? , no lo creo -

bock le acerca la cubeta de agua a su madre quien empieza a beber con rapidez , antes de salir ella movió su cola y las flechas se cargaron para dispararse - por mas que seas el ser mas poderoso no podrás ganar esta batalla hijo mio , como tu dijiste solo un demonio entiende a otro demonio -

bock salio de las jaulas para encontrar a sus amigos , cuando llegaba a Jump city sintió un gran poder , cuando llego a la torre había un gran hoyo en el techo y encontró a robin totalmente lastimado en el suelo

\- robin , robin ¿ que paso ? ¿ quien hizo esto ? - le pregunto el joven mientras sostenía la cabeza de robin

\- Mal... Malchior... ah regresado - dijo el joven perdiendo el conocimiento

\- ¿ quien es Malchior ? ¿ robin ? ¿ robin ? - el joven se desespero al ver que su amigo no contestaba pero el decidió que era mejor curar para saber quien los ataco

continuara...


	12. dioses y dragones parte II

**dioses y dragones parte II**

bock estaba desconcertado , al ver el gran hoyo que había en el tejado de la torre no lograba comprender que clase de criatura había hecho eso

\- robin reacciona ¿ quien es Malchior ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

\- Malchior es un hechicero o un dragón no se , raven sabe de eso - dijo el joven recuperando el conocimiento

bock vio para todos lados pero no había nadie mas que robin , starfire , cyborg , terra , chico bestia y raven habían sido llevados por el dragón de escamas negras - ¿ que demonios paso ? -

mientras bock llevaba a su amigo a lo que quedaba de la torre para curar a robin , mientras tanto en una cueva raven despertaba en una jaula mientras sus amigos estaban amarrados contra los postes luminosos que absorban sus energías , ella se trata de escapar pero un campo de fuerza le impide salir

\- ¿ ibas a algún lado raven ? - dijo el muchacho de cabello blanco

\- ¡ Roked ! ¿ como haz salido del libro ? - dijo la joven de ojo violetas

\- no me lo preguntes ni siquiera yo lo se - dijo el joven de los ojos celestes - cuando me quise dar cuenta ya volaba hacia aquí con ustedes en mis garras -

\- ¿ que tratas de decir con eso ? - le pregunto raven mientras sentía como bock volaba a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba ella - ¿ por que no me sacas de esta jaula y terminamos lo que empezamos - desafió raven

\- oh no , mi amo me dijo que te dejara viva por un tiempo , cuando tenga en control del demonio sere invencible - dijo mientras tomaba el libro de hechizos - ahora que sea invencible sere conocido por todos como el mago mas poderoso del universo -

\- el segundo querrás decir - dijo raven con tono de desafió

\- ¿ crees que tus poderes se comparan conmigo ? - dijo Roked con tono de broma - solo eres una niña boba -

\- tal vez mis poderes no basten pero nadie puede contra bock , el es el mago mas poderoso del universo - dijo raven con tono de sinceridad - tus poderes comparados con los de el no son nada -

\- vaya , raven enamorada del asesino de dioses , interesante - dijo Roked con tono de sarcasmo

mientras ella trataba de forcejear la jaula noto las palabras del dragón - ¿ asesino de dioses ? ¿ por que lo llamas así ? - pregunto raven

Roked vio a raven y comenzó a reírse por la ingenuidad de la chica de la capa azul - ¿ acaso no sabes nada de tu novio ? , bueno deja que te ilustre , el es el enviado de los dioses pero también su asesino , mas dioses han caido por sus puños y garras que otro guerrero - dijo el joven de ojos celestes - pero el problema es que para ser un ser de sangre fría como yo le pudo perdonar la vida a tu padre -

\- ¿ que quieres decir con eso ? - pregunto raven

\- veras cuenta la leyenda que el enviado trato de matar a un bebe demonio pero no tuvo el valor para asesinar a un recién nacido y el es el responsable de lo que te esta pasando -

\- bock jamas me haría daño - dijo raven - el siempre me protegió y no dejaría que nadie me lastima -

\- no es si quiere o no dañarte raven - dijo el joven de cabello blanco - ahora el siempre fue el responsable , si hubiera matado a trigon cuando nació no estarías viviendo esto -

\- como dice bock , los dioses tienen un plan para cada uno de nosotros y no sirve de nada cuestionar a los dioses - dijo raven con tono molesto

\- te diré una cosa raven , mis sentimientos hacia ti eran sinceros pero si quieres morir por tu querido asesino te daré el placer - dijo el joven de ojos celestes

\- no lo necesito , bock vendrá y te vencerá - dijo raven con confianza

cuando Roked estaba por atacar a raven , una rosa blanca desvía el hechizo del joven de ojos celestes , cuando se voltea ve al asesino de dioses

\- ¿ tu eres Malchior ?- pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

\- no , mi nombre es Roked , soy el hechicero mas poderoso del mundo - dijo el joven inclinándose hacia el joven de ojos dorados - mhm ¿ por que no puedo sentir tu aura -

\- por que los mortales como tu no pueden sentir el aura de un dios como yo - dijo bock acercándose a Roked

\- ja ¿ crees que eres un dios ? , eres mas maniático de lo que creí - dijo el mago de ojos celestes

\- insolente mortal ¿ como te atreves a desafiarme ? -

bock uso sus poderes para lanzar al mago de cabello blanco hacia la parte inferior , cuando bock salto el mago lo ataco con sus poderes pero no le hacia daño , bock avanzaba como si nada con un golpe certero al rostro lo logra lanza a la lava - vaya , los mortales son tan patéticos -

\- jajajaja ¿ crees que me ganaras con esos poderes tan patético ? , ¿ crees que eres un dios ? te mostrare de lo que es capaz un verdadero dios dragón - dijo Malchior con su forma de dragón

\- vaya los mortales creen que son dioses , ahora entiendo porque son tan débiles -

el enviado estaba por enfrentar al dragón de ojos rojos , mientras tanto robin trataba de cortar las cadenas de starfire para lograr liberar a su amada de cabellos largos y rojizos porque solo ella tenia la fuerza para romper las cadenas

continuara...


	13. dioses y dragones parte III

**dioses y dragones parte III**

bock en un encuentro a muerte contra Malchior quien tenia forma de dragón , el joven de ojos dorados igualo la sorpresa usando sus alas de ángel , cuando Malchior lo vio ataco con su aliento de fuego pero el enviado logro retenerlo con una sola mano , la feroz bestia lo ataco con sus poderes , bock solo elevo su aura y la las deshace como si nada

\- debo admitir que tus poderes con sorprendente pero no me derrotaras con facilidad asesino de dioses - le dijo la bestia de ojos rojos

\- vaya " asesino de dioses " , hace siglos que no escucho ese apodo - dijo bock mientras mostraba su arrogancia como siempre - ahora es mi turno de atacar -

el enviado de ojos dorados lo ataca con un látigo de energía blanca azotando el rostro del animal quien sintió como una corriente eléctrica pura recorría por su cuerpo - ¿ que te pasa Malchior ? ¿ no soportas los poderes de un dios ?-

\- maldito , ¡ TE ARRANCARE EL CORAZÓN ! -

\- descuida , no tengo corazón Malchior , no siento nada de dolor - bock solo mostró que tenia una bola de luz blanca en lugar de corazón como los demás - solo los mortales tienen corazón -

el dragón ataco con sus llamas pero cuando lo hace bock lo esquiva y lo azota en el ojo derecho , el animal se volvía loco de dolor y de ira , cuando el joven de ojos dorados encendió sus manos en llamas lo golpea con un puñetazo al rostro y lo lanza al lago

\- vamos sal de ahí , dudo que te haya matado con ese ataque tan insignificante - dijo el joven de las alas blancas

el dragón salio volando a los cielos mientras mostraba sus heridas sangrando por la magia blanca del joven de las alas blancas , bock solo agudizo su visión y Malchior trata de golpear al enviado con sus garras pero el joven la atrapa y con sus manos se las quema como si fuera una montaña de heno

\- eres un miserable - Malchior vio que los poderes del enviado eran muy grandes para el - supongo que sin tus poderes no me ganarías - dijo el dragón de ojos rojos

\- no necesito usar magia para poder vencerte Malchior , no hay poderes en la tierra que puedan desafiar a un dios - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

\- ¿ te haces llamar dios , asesino de dioses ? - dijo una voz muy grave

cuando bock'sarha desvía la mirada ve a un un hombre de apariencia joven muy alto, esbelto, su piel es pálida como la nieve y sus ojos son malvas, su cabello es liso y está suelto hasta su cintura en una melena negra como la ceniza, tiene las uñas crecidas como garras y pintadas de color negro, usa una túnica negra con marcas plateadas y una capucha que lleva subida casi siempre, debajo lleva una armadura negra que está hecha a prueba de Magia Blanca, por lo que esta no tiene efecto en él, calza botas negras con el mismo poder - vaya pero si es mi adorable y estúpido medio hermano Daimones -

\- vaya bock , parece que tu memoria no a fallado nada desde que nos vimos hace 500 años - dijo el mago de los ojos malva

\- a si , en el templo de las tempestades , ahora que recuerdo te di una gran paliza esa noche - presumía el enviado de los dioses con su tono de siempre arrogancia - ahora veo , ¿ eres tu quien despertó a Malchior ? -

\- no seas estúpido , no necesito de nadie para derrotar a un insecto como tu -

mientras el enviado de los dioses retraía sus alas , Malchior aprovecho su oportunidad para atrapar a bock con su cola - ahora ¿ que harás muchacho ? -

\- insolente mortal , ¿ como te atreves a desafiarme ? -

el enviado elevo su aura y quemo por completo la cola de Malchior , con su bastón se lo lanza y le atraviesa la boca del animal que cae muerto al suelo como si nada , mientras tanto los Titanes estaban tratando de huir y encontrar a bock , mientras los dos jóvenes miraban como el cuerpo se volvió polvo revelando el sello de la tierra , bock lo mira y también mira a su hermano

\- escucha hermano - le dijo el mago de túnica negra - toma el sello y luego ajustaremos cuentas -

bock le hace una reverencia y salta para tomar el sello , Daimones se lanza para golpear al joven de ojos dorados pero este le atrapa la patada con su cola - olvidaste algo hermano , no soy estúpido -

el joven de cabellos negros se lanza hacia atrás pero bock guarda el sello dentro de las mangas de su túnica , mientras se ponia de pie para encarar a su medio hermano

\- ¿ aun sigues molesto por que mate a Azrael ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

\- matar a mi hermano te condeno bock , por mas que nuestra madre se la misma tu no eres mi sangre y te destruiré por lo que hiciste bastardo - amenazo el mago de capa negra

\- por favor , soy el ser mas poderoso del universo , ¿ como planeas destruirme ? - pregunto bock con los brazos cruzados

\- porque te mostrare de lo que es capaz de hacer un verdadero dios hermano -

el mago de cabellos negros elevo mas su aura hasta alcanzar el nivel del enviado , mientras los dos luchaban con sus auras , los Titanes salieron para ver porque temblaba la tierra , raven vio asombrada como había un poder idéntico pero a la vez opuesto al de su amado

\- esto es increíble , ahora cualquiera puede tener un poder inimaginable - dijo raven sintiendo frustración

mientras los dos magos bajaron sus auras para no destruir el planeta , bock no parecía estar impresionado - aun eres muy débil para desafiarme hermano , vete y vuelve cuando seas mas fuerte - dijo confiado el joven de ojos dorados

\- ¡ INSOLENTE ! - dijo Daimones enojado

el mago de capa negra lo ataco con una gran cantidad de poder , pero el enviado lo desvía hacia el espacio para no dañar la tierra , cuando lo hace Daimones lo golpea con un gancho en el estomago y bock sintió un dolor en su cuerpo pero el lo tomo con las dos manos en la cabeza para aplicar un cabezazo devastador lanzando a su medio hermano pero antes de eso lo toma de la pierna y lo golpea con un codazo en el pecho arrojando su cuerpo al suelo

\- te lo repito hermano , vuelve a desafiarme cuando seas mas fuerte - dijo bock

\- anda di la verdadera razón por la que no quieres matarme - dijo Daimones - se que tienes algo que decir bock-

\- hace tiempo tuve que matar a mi hermano de sangre y a mi medio hermano , no cometeré ese error - dijo el joven de ojos dorados - tu tienes a alguien a quien proteger hermano y eres muy joven y débil aun pero si te metes en mi camino te eliminare no importa que seas mi hermano -

\- ¡ CIERRA LA BOCA ! - Daimones lo ataca con sus puños al rostro y con un mandoble descendente lo lanza a las aguas hasta que bock atraviesa el cuerpo de Malchior , Daimones lo ataca con una oleada de magia negra que impactaba en el cuerpo del enviado de los dioses

\- anda hermano , ahora que mis poderes son superiores a los tuyos no tienes posibilidad - dijo el joven de cabello negro

bock le aparece por detrás y Daimones se voltea pero antes de reaccionar siente los dos dedos del enviado sobre su garganta , el joven de cabellos negros sintió como el aire se le cortaba , bock lo tomo del cabello y lo mira a los ojos

\- tal vez tus poderes hayan crecido desenfrenada mente , pero aun sigues siendo un mortal y a diferencia mia , yo no necesito aire como tu - bock lo golpea en el estomago y Daimones sentía como la falta de aire - aun no haz aprendido nada , yo soy un inmortal y tu eres un mortal igual que azrael , es hora que cumplas el deber que los dioses te asignaron y cuides de tu diosa como corresponde -

el joven de ojos dorados suelta a su medio hermano y este se sostenía el cuello mientras intentaba respirar , bock toma su bastón y le da la espalda mientras Daimones lo miraba con un gran odio , el joven de ojos dorados vuelve con sus amigos para ir a su hogar , mientras raven sentía como un gran odio por esos dos personajes sin saber que sus poderes podrían ser el resultado de años de entrenamiento especial , era hora de que ella sobre pase al enviado de los dioses

continuara...


	14. la sed de magia de raven

**la sed de magia de raven**

tras la derrota que sufrió Daimones , raven decidió entrenarse mas duro que de costumbre pero en su mente aun tenia los poderes de bock y su hermano con un increíble poder , ella también tenia la necesidad de ser tan poderosa como ellos , aunque le tomara el resto de su vida

\- maldita sea ¿ como es posible que ellos dos tengan tanto poder ? - raven se enojaba cada vez mas pero tenia que controlar su carácter - tengo que encontrar la forma de igualar los poderes de bock antes de que los Titanes despierten -

raven se dedico a entrenar mientras sentía el coraje de mil soles explotando en su cabeza - ¿ que eres bock ? - se pregunto raven

\- ¿ de verdad quieres saber lo que es mi medio hermano ? - dijo el joven de capa negra , sin que raven lo sepa el uso su control mental para controlar a raven - anda raven ven conmigo -

\- vete al demonio , solo necesito saber como volverme mas poderosa - dijo la joven de ojos violetas

\- puedo enseñarte - dijo el joven de túnica negra - puedo enseñarte el verdadero camino de la magia -

raven eleva su aura pero luego la baja - no necesito a un forastero , bock es un mejor maestro y un gran hombre- raven le dio la espalda pero Daimones la encara

\- parece que tu sed de magia esta volviendo ¿ verdad raven ? - dijo el joven de ojos malva

\- la sed de magia no me domina yo la domino -

raven recibió la alerta de los Titanes pero cuando aparece en la torre sintió como si su boca estaba seca , bock se le acerco y raven se coloco su capucha , la joven de ojos violetas

\- raven ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto bock mientras veía a raven temblando como gelatina

\- si solo me esforcé mas de lo que pensé que aguantaría - raven se desarma contra las paredes y bock trata de ayudar a su amada de ojos violetas pero ella lo evita - ¡ bock déjame en paz ! - la joven de ojos violetas lo abofetea en el rostro y los demás Titanes estaban impactados - te dije que me dejaras en paz -

raven sale corriendo a su cuarto pero cuando se encierra escuchaba la voz de Daimones pero ella solo trataba de controlar sus poderes , aun sentía como la boca se sabia a cenizas , raven estaba atrapada en el control mental del joven de capa negra

\- ¿ que... ? ¿ que me esta pasando ? - se pregunto raven , ella escucho la voz del enemigo de capa negra - ¿ por que escucho tu voz ? -

\- es por que no te puedes resistir raven - dijo el joven de ojos malvas - tu sed de magia te esta llamando y debes responder no te quedes con las ganas de volverte mas fuerte - dijo la voz del joven con ojos malva

\- si... debería ser mas fuerte ... mas fuerte y poderosa que nadie - dijo raven con sus pupilas rojas siendo controlada por Daimenes

\- ven conmigo raven y te enseñare los verdaderos secretos de la magia ... ven raven y obedece mi voluntad -

raven se levanto hipnotizado por el control mental de Daimones , raven salio de la torre y los demás vieron que no le prestaba atención a nadie , ella salio volando hasta un pantano para encontrar a Daimones

\- haz venido raven - dijo el joven de cabellos negros - ahora te enseñare la verdadera magia pero júrame lealtad y te entrenare como se debe -

raven se inclina hasta donde estaba su nuevo señor - le juro lealtad amo ¿ que debo hacer para curar mi sed de magia ? - pregunto raven

Daimones pensó y pensó , tras recordar como Bock lo venció en sus propios campos se le ocurrió algo para debilitar a su medio hermano - el bastón del enviado de los dioses , ve tráeme el bastón del enviado de los dioses -

raven se levanto y Daimones aumento el poder del control mental y raven le obedece la orden - así lo haré poderoso señor - raven se levanto del suelo y salio a la torre para robar el bastón del enviado de los dioses , ella entra como si nada a la torre pero cuando starfire se le acerca y le coloca la la mano para tratar de hablar con su amiga , la sonrisa de starfire se transformo en una mueca de dolor , raven se voltea y con la punta de los dedos golpea a starfire en el vientre dejando a la princesa sin aire

\- ra... ra... ra... - starfire se desmaya cuando raven la golpea con un canto de mano al cuello , robin quien sintió un frió en la espalda logra ver lo sucedido pero raven se defendió con sus poderes , los Titanes atacaron a raven y ella retrocedió con el bastón

\- raven ¿ que demonios te sucede ? - le pregunto terra con asombro

\- no necesito darle explicaciones a una traidora -

raven la ataco con su rayo de energía pero terra le responde cubriéndose con los suelos de la torre pero no sirvió de nada cuando el rayo de raven atraviesa las rocas y lanza a terra contra la computadora , cyborg le dispara con su cañón pero ella se cubre con un escudo y chico bestia la enviste en forma de un carnero con grandes cuernos , los dos Titanes intentaron defender a sus amigos pero ella los arrasa con la parte superior de la torre

\- si... una vez que le entregue el bastón del enviado de los dioses a mi amo y señor se mas poderosa de lo que Bock podrá ser en su eternidad - dijo la azariana , starfire se arrastra y la toma del tobillo - eres muy tenaz starfire -

\- raven , por favor... -

raven le da un puñetazo al rostro de starfire para dejarla inconsciente , ella toma el bastón y siente como el poder de Bock'sarha emanaba ella sentía como la sed de magia estaba retrocediendo pero aun tenia esa sed de magia

\- _maestro lo eh conseguido - _le comunico raven con su mente al maestro Daimones

\- _bien hecho mi agente , tráeme el bastón y tu poder sera mas grande que el Bock'sarha - _le respondió Daimones

raven salio volando con un aura mas oscura en forma de cuervo y con el bastón en las manos y sentía como su magia se volvía mas fuerte , ella planeaba servir a su nuevo amo , mas tarde Bock llega a lo que quedo de la torre y encontro a sus amigos gravemente lastimados , el carga a starfire quien estaba respirando de forma irregular

\- hermana , por favor ¿ quien les hizo esto ? - pregunto el " hermano " mayor de starfire - dime hermanita ¿ quien les hizo eso ? -

starfire le acaricia el rostro a su hermano mayor - fue ... fue ... raven -

la joven de cabellos rojos dejo de respirar y cayo en los brazos de su hermano mayor , los ojos de Bock se volvieron llorosos y derramo sus lagrimas sobre el cuerpo de su hermanita , el cargo a sus amigos que estaban mal heridos y salio para ver que podía ayudar en algo para reconstruir la torre pero noto que su bastón no estaba

\- esto ... esto ... ya es imperdonable - dijo el enviado de los dioses sintiendo el odio de su corazón

continuara...


	15. la aventura de Robin

**la aventura de Robin **

tras la muerte de starfire a manos de su mejor amiga , el joven del antifaz estaba destrozado que no podía hablar con nadie , bock tuvo que enterrar a su hermanita , los demás Titanes estaban reconstruyendo la torre , mientras el joven del antifaz pensaba y pensaba como si nada

\- Robin , ¿ saldrás de tu cuarto ahora ? - le pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

\- ¿ por que bock ? ¿ por que ella ? , debí protegerla - se lamentaba el joven del antifaz

\- Robin , hay cosas que no podemos cambiar - dijo bock colocando su mano en el hombro de Robin - veamos el lado amable , los dioses tienen un plan para cada uno de nosotros y no sirve de nada ignorarlos -

\- es que jure que siempre la defendería - dijo Robin mientras sentía un ardor en el corazón - lastima que no puede haber vuelta atrás -

bock respiro hondo y de su cuello saco un pequeño reloj de arena , Robin ve como el concertaba su poder - escucha Robin quizás tengamos una posibilidad de devolverle la vida a starfire -

\- pero dijiste que no había magia en el universo que le devolviera el alma a los mortales - dijo Robin con ánimos

\- es cierto , pero no hay ley que no nos permita volver en el tiempo - dijo el joven activando las " arenas del tiempo " - pero antes de que viajes tenemos que tener una gota de sangre de la persona que la mato para usarla como repelicion y proteger a starfire, en este caso raven -

Los Titanes salieron al pantano de los muertos para encontrar a Daimones con raven , el tenia en sus manos el bastón del enviado de los dioses , Robin preparo sus arenas del tiempo , pero necesitaban algo mas para viajar al pasado

\- Daimones , ¿ te olvidaste que ese bastón es mio ? - le dijo bock haciendo acto de presencia - ¿ acaso tu madre no ten enseño modales ? -

\- lo intento y fracaso la desgraciada - dijo el joven de ojos malva - ¿ acaso vienes por tu bastón o por la chica ? -

\- sabes bien a que eh venido -

mientras Bock distraía a Daimones , Robin lanza su lazo y logra atrapar el bastón de su amigo , con un tirón termina en manos del joven maravilla , Bock toma a raven y le hace un pinchazo en el dedo y la gota de sangre de raven cae sobre el reloj

\- Robin , atrapa las arenas - Bock le lanzo el reloj de arena a su mejor amigo y este lo atrapa llevando al joven del antifaz al pasado

\- ¿ acaso volvió al pasado ? - pregunto Daimones

\- claro , ¿ por que no vas por el hermano ? - le pregunto Bock con los brazos cruzados

Daimones baja a tierra junto a raven , quien aun tenia sangre en las manos - no soy tan estúpido hermano - dijo Daimones con tono de burla - se que si intentara entrar en ese agujero del tiempo sin tu bastón el agujero me destrozaría por la singularidad cuántica -

\- ¿ la que ... de que ? - pregunto chico bestia mientras se rascaba la cabeza

\- ¿ que demonios tiene este chico ...- ? pregunto Daimones

\- no me lo preguntes porque no tengo ni idea -

Daimones salio a los cielos para invocar a sus hermanos los demonios ,Bock sabia que Robin estaría ocupado para recuperar a su amada starfire y el solo elevo su aura para pelear contra su medio hermano y proteger a sus amigos

_2 horas en la tierra pasada..._

Robin había regresado en el tiempo , pero tenia que tener cuidado de que el Robin del pasado no lo viera , el joven vio como Raven salia volando de la torre, pero detenerla seria un suicidio y una perdida de tiempo , según el reloj tenia solo 60 minutos para concluir su misión

\- ¿ que fue lo que me dijo Bock sobre el otro Robin ? - se pregunto el joven del antifaz y comenzó a recordar lo que su amigo le dijo -_ escucha Robin , no tienes que dejar que el otro Robin te vea porque generaras una singularidad cuántica que destruirá todo el universo alfa y beta -_

Robin salio corriendo para la torre , cuando se vio a el y starfire como siempre pasando tiempo de la tarde , Bock había salido para encontrar a su medio hermano , cuando terra estaba por lanzar una bola de lodo contra cyborg pero Robin le lanza un bumerán para que el lodo golpeara a Robin en su traje , el se levanta y terra le pide disculpas

\- starfire , escucha ...-

\- ¿ Robin ? ¿ como hiciste para cambiarte de ropa tan rápido ? - le pregunto starfire

\- escucha no tengo mucho tiempo - Robin tomando a starfire de las manos y se la llevo a fuera de la torre - escucha , eh venido del futuro para evitar que raven te mate -

starfire se acerco a Robin y comenzó a reírse -eres muy gracioso - le dijo starfire - ¿ que eres Bock con un disfraz de Robin ? - pregunto ella

\- te diré algo que solo tu y yo sabemos - Robin se le acerco a starfire y le susurro un par de palabras , starfire quedo sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de Robin - ¿ ahora me crees ? -

\- no puedo creerlo - dijo starfire - ¿ entonces raven me mato en el futuro ? , bueno en el pasado ... tu me entiendes -

\- si , Bock me dijo que te diera esta gema negra que impedirá que raven te lastime de gravedad y si es posible que no se lleve el bastón de bock - le dijo Robin

starfire se acero a Robin y lo besa suavemente en los labios - por si fallo Robin - el joven del antifaz se sale de la escena antes de que el otro líder aparezca , la joven de cabellos rojos escondió la gema y cuando vio a raven ella fue tras ella ...

_el tiempo presente ..._

Robin cruzo para volver a su tiempo y vio a un ejercito de demonios , uno de ellos estaba por apuñalar al joven del antifaz pero una bola de fuego estelar le salva la vida , al ver que era su amada de ojos verdes y cabellos rojos , ahora Bock tenia que enfrentar a su hermano y a raven

continuara...


	16. la perdida de la razón

**la perdida de la razón **

Daimones había levantado a su ejercito de demonios , mientras Bock luchaba contra la horda que raven había levantado , mientras los Titanes estaban siendo rodeados con mucha rapidez , Bock con sus dedos creo una onda que arraso con dos demonios pero cuando iba a golpear a Daimones este no recibió daño alguno

\- jajajaja , pareces un estúpido bock , recuerda que mi armadura es aprueba de magia - dijo el joven ojos malva

\- es cierto - el enviado elevo su aura - ¡ pero no aprueba de golpes ! -

el joven de ojos dorados con un gran puñetazo devastador destroza la armadura de Daimones lo que llevo a que varios fragmentos se incrustaran en su cuerpo , el muchacho de cabellos negros estaba sangrando mientras su hermano protegía a los Titanes

\- _maldición , maldición ¿ por que nunca lo supero ? ¿ que te hace tan especial ? ...- _ Daimones vio que el aun protegía a raven a pesar de que intento matar a sus amigos - _quizás Bock'sarha si tiene debilidades como todos los demás ...-_

Daimones ataco a su hermano con sus katanas pero el solo las atrapo con sus manos , el guerrero de melena negra trataba de tirar , el enviado las suelta y Daimones trata de apuñalar a su medio hermano pero sus armas se rompen en el cuerpo de su hermano mayor

\- maldicion , ¿ que te hace tan especial ? ¿ que clase de guerrero no sufre dolor o no siente nada de los golpes de un ser superior ? -

\- como te dije antes hermano , no puedes vencerme - Bock se acerco elevando su aura mientras Daimones sentía como un nudo en el estomago se le hacia mas pesado que antes - ¿ estas sintiendo un escalofríos ? , alguien que se hace llamar a si mismo un dios siente un miedo muy humano recorrer su cuerpo -

Bock usa su aura para lanzar a su hermano a los aires y con su velocidad instantánea le aparece por detrás Daimones quedo congelado y no podia ver a Bock al rostro , el enviado lo golpea con un mandoble de martillo en la nuca y lo lanza a la tierra , raven atrapa a su maestro en los aires

\- no puedo creerlo , ¡ soy el ser mas poderoso del universo ! - Daimones comenzó a enviar legión tras legión de demonios pero ellos se acercaban a metros de su hermano y se desintegraban como si fueran de papel - jajaja creo que subestime a mi hermano parece que tendré que usar mi ultima carta - dijo el joven de túnica negra , Daimones uso sus poderes para que raven tomara la espada y la apuntara a su pecho - ahora jugaremos con mis reglas hermano -

\- sabes eso es algo tan bajo hasta para ti Daimones - dijo Bock bajando su aura

\- todo es valido en el amor y la guerra - el mago de tunica negra uso sus poderes para que raven empujara la espada - ahora , a menos que no quieras ver morir a tu amada novia , dame la vida eterna o ella se muere y dudo que puedas volver en el tiempo para salvarla -

\- de acuerdo , tu ganas - dijo Bock mientras con sus manos retiraba la vida eterna de sus ojos y boca - pero antes de eso dime ¿ cual es la verdadera razon de tu odio hacia a mi ? - pregunto el enviado de cabellos castaños

\- ahora que eres un mortal hermano te lo dire - dijo Daimones - por que odio que seas mas fuerte que yo , se suponia que yo soy el guerrero mas poderoso del universo , pero tu siempre me superaste ¿ por que ? ¿ que te hace tan especial ? , cuando por fin pude duplicar el poder infinito en una masa oscura me sentía satisfecho por fin pude igualar tu poder , pero luego Atdyra me dijo que el archi dios Galax había sido derrotado por un dios supremo , ¡¿ como demonios habías conseguido hacer eso ?! , jamas me sentí mas humillado en mi vida - Daimones sentía un gran golpe a su orgullo - ya era demasiado humillante que seas mi medio hermano por eso te odio por que eres mas poderoso que yo , pero este día todos me conocerán como el que venció a Bock'sarha , el dios supremo , el asesino de dioses - Daimones había absorbido la inmortalidad , sus ojos malvas cambiaron a rojos brillantes , su melena negra cambio a un color azul zafiro y su poder se disparo hacia el infinito -¡ POR FIN LA INMORTALIDAD ES MÍA -

\- recuerda algo hermano , tener la vida eterna no garantiza tu victoria - dijo el joven de cabello castaño - ademas olvidas algo , que soy el guerrero mas poderoso del universo -

Daimones ataco a su hermano con un potente puño pero el enviado lo atrapa con su mano derecha como si nada , el inmortal de ojos rojos da un salto hacia atrás con una sonrisa de victoria - vamos hermano , peleemos como dioses supremos - insito el inmortal totalmente desquiciado

\- ¿ quieres saber algo Daimones ? , estas loco - dijo el mortal de ojos café

\- la inmortalidad puede tener ese efecto en la mente - el dios supremo ataco a su hermano pero este desaparece y con una patada devastadora golpea a su hermano por la espalda lanzando al inmortal al agua putrefacta del pantano

\- tal vez el agua congelada te enfrié las neuronas hermano - dijo el dios mortal con los brazos cruzados

\- disfruta tu victoria mientras puedas , porque ahora morirás en mis manos - el dios supremo ataco con su lanza pero Bock solo la esquivaba , Daimones golpea con un puñetazo en el rostro a su hermano pero este no se rendía con gran velocidad lo bombardea con grandes puñetazos al cuerpo - maldito , jamas te lo perdonare -

Daimones trata de golpear a su hermano pero al hacerlo sintio como si golpeara un muro de concreto , sus puños no le hacían daño , Bock lo toma de la muñeca y con un codazo le rompe el brazo a su hermano , este retrocede completamente sorprendido

\- ¿ que es esto ? ¿ como es posible ? - Daimones poco a poco estaba perdiendo la cordura sin saber la razón por la que Bock era tan potente - ¿ que ? , se supone que soy perfecto , soy un ser inmortal , soy el ser mas poderoso del universo -

\- aun no lo entiendes - dijo el joven de ojos café - ¡ nadie puede vencer aun dios omnipresente -

el enviado comenzó a elevar su aura que rompio con toda forma de vida maligna , Daimones sentía un gran terror al sentir el poder de su hermano ¿ como es posible que tenga tanto poder ? , Daimones se negaba a aceptar la realidad de que su hermano lo sobrepasaba por millones de kilómetros

\- ¡ NO ! , ¡ NO PUEDO SER VENCIDO NUNCA ! ¡ NUNCA! -

Daimones uso todo su poder para empezar a pelear con el dios omnipresente , pero Bock sabia que lentamente el poder le había quemado la cabeza a su hermano Daimones se habia vuelto loco

continuara...


	17. el enviado vs la centinela

**el enviado vs la centinela **

Mientras Daimones estaba siendo manipulado por el enviado de los dioses , Raven controlada por la magia negra no podía hacer nada mas que ver como pateaban a su maestro y señor , mientras el inmortal se frustraba con cada segundo , Bock noto que iba a usar eso a su favor

\- escucha hermano , si te hace sentir mejor ser eliminado por el ser mas fuerte del universo es un gran honor - se burlo el dios mortal

\- no , esto no puede ser posible - ¡ soy Daimones ! , soy Daimones con un demonio , se suponía que soy en ser perfecto -

el guerrero de cabellos azules se lanzo con todo pero bock se quita del medio y con un rodillazo al estomago de su hermano logro retener al inmortal - como dije antes hermano , la inmortalidad no garantiza tu victoria hermano - dijo el enviado mortal

Daimones se tomo el estomago mientras su hermano lo tomaba del cuello - ja no te sirve de nada estrangularme soy inmortal -

\- dign dong ... pasaron cinco minutos desde que te di la inmortalidad hermano - de los ojos de Daimones comenzó a salir las llamas blancas que distinguían a bock'sarha como el inmortal - ahora sublime de matarte -

\- no me matarías ¿ verdad bock ? ¿ a tu propio hermano ? - dijo el mortal de capa negra - tu mismo dijiste que no eras capaz de matar a tus enemigos -

\- como odio que se abusen de mi generosidad -

bock lanza a su hermano con fuerza hacia la tierra pero cuando raven se le acerca al guerrero de capa negra - escucha obedece a tu señor y ayúdame a ponerme de pie -

-¿ para que ? - pregunto raven - ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba de ti amo - raven acerco sus dedos a los ojos de Daimones y le arrebato todo el poder para saciar su sed de magia - lo conseguí , tengo todo el poder que necesito - dijo raven con tono malicioso - padre , tenemos el poder que necesitamos para vencer a nuestros enemigos -

de entre medio de las sombras salio el demonios de cuatro ojos con su piel roja y sus cabellos blanco , bock vio a su viejo enemigo parado detrás de su amada - bien hecho hija mía , ahora pondremos a este mundo de rodillas ante nuestros poderes combinados - dijo el demonio de cabellos blancos

\- ¿ todo esto lo planeaste desde un principio raven ? - pregunto el joven de ojos malva

\- ¿ lo descubriste tu solo Daimones ? - pregunto raven con su tono de sarcasmo - jamas me dominaste solo deje que lo hicieras para poder tener tus poderes y asi igualar a los del enviado , ahora junto con mi padre despertaremos a los Titanes y gobernaremos este miserable mundo , por ultimo llevare el estandarte de mi padre hacia azarath -

\- jajajajaja , que ironía ¿ como planeas vencer a un inmortal estúpida poseída ? - pregunto Daimones

\- por que tengo algo que jamas tendrás - raven salio volando hasta estar en frente del enviado de los dioses - vamos bock'sarha peleemos para ver quien es mas fuerte -

\- ¿ es broma ? ¿ pelearas conmigo aun sabiendo que jamas podrás ganarme ? - pregunto bock con su tono de serio

\- anda ataca cuando quieras , pero te pedire que me golpees lo mas fuerte que puedas en el vientre - bock se enojo al ver que raven tenia un mal truco - anda ¿ no vas a golpearme ? -

\- maldita , ese es un truco muy sucio - dijo bock bajando al suelo

\- estúpido , ahora los matare a todos - raven comenzó a elevar su aura para atacar a los Titanes , el joven de ojos dorados la toma de las manos y la mira a los ojos - vamos guapo , pelea conmigo ¿ o que ? ¿ jamas golpeaste a una mujer en mi estado ?-

\- no importa que hagas de tu vida , pero cuando llegue el momento tu verdadero corazón volverá a ser el de antes - dijo el joven apretando las manos de raven

\- eres un tonto , sera un desentiende de la familia del mal - dijo raven con sus ojos rojos

\- no , te equivocas raven , sera un hijo de la luz - bock comenzó a sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos - esta no eres tu raven , es solo el control del demonio -

\- quizás esta es la verdadera raven o solo es un criatura que estaba encerrada en mi sangre -

raven creo una onda de energía pero bock no sufrió daño pero aun así se negaba a golpear a raven , ella descargo varios golpes en el cuerpo del joven de cabellos plateados pero no le hizo daño , cuando vio a los Titanes , raven los ataco con sus poderes pero bock se movió mas rápido y los protegió

\- ya basta raven , no tienes que hacer esto - le pidió bock

\- no bock , tengo que hacer , debo ser la maquina de destrucción que fui destinada a ser - raven había absorbido el poder infinito corrupto y sus poderes se dispararon como el tiempo - acogeré el poder infinito y se siente el renacimiento -

\- raven ¿ esto es por lo que paso entre nosotros ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

\- ¿ aun no lo entiendes bock ? , todo fue planeado - dijo raven - es acecho de los Titanes , que tu te unieras a nosotros y el heredero del trono de la luz -

\- no esto no es verdad , eso es lo que quiere que digas - dijo el joven de ojos dorados , bock salio volando para atacar a trigon pero raven lo defendió - raven deja que te ayude , puedes venir conmigo , podremos estar con bien y te ayudare , jamas te dejare sola lo prometo -

\- no te ofendas pero lo que hicimos solo fue una noche de sexo para mi , nada mas - la ira del guardián crecía pero no podía hacer nada contra raven - aunque si te hace sentir mejor , fuiste el único candidato para realizar el paso final , esa noche fue la que causo que el fin de los tiempos empezaran , tu bock'sarha eres el causante de la destrucción del universo -

bock cerro los ojos y se elevo hasta estar en frente de raven - escucha , cuando llegue el momento ire por el hijo de la luz - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

\- querras decir el descendiente de la familia del mal ¿ acaso quieres salvar a un medio demonio ? - pregunto raven

\- haz lo que quieras , pero jamas dejare que le pongas las garras encima de un descendiente de la luz - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

bock bajo a la tierra y tomo su bastón para llevar a sus amigos a la torre , mientras tanto Daimones se escapa y raven destruye el pantano dejando solo un desierto , ahora las tropas del bien y el mal se enfrentaran una vez mas

continuara...


	18. sin pensar en ella

**sin pensar en ella **

aun no puedo creerlo , ¿ como fue que paso eso raven ? , acabo de saber que los humanos tienen capacidades de mentir , pero eso de usarme para tus sucios planes eso es diferente ¿ acaso no me amabas ? , por que yo si te amo raven , aun te amo y sin importar nada haré lo que sea para que vuelvas a mi lado

flash back...

los Titanes habían vuelto a la torre con la victoria a medias , pero bock aun estaba cayado como el primer día en que llego , todos en la torre estaban callado , starfire veía como la lluvia caía del cielo , mientras los demás Titanes estaban cayado , bock solo se sentó mientras el agua caía sobre la torre

\- bock ¿ puedo sentarme ? - pregunto starfire mientras los ojos del joven estaban muy vidriosos

\- a ella le gustaba estar aquí mientras el agua caía sobre el jardín , le gustaba como las rosas blancas eran mojadas por las gotas de lluvias - el joven de ojos dorados cerro los ojos y una lagrima cayo de sus ojos - no es posible que ella hiciera esto starfire -

\- lo se , yo también lo siento mucho , Robin me dijo que ella me mato y que tu le diste algo para viajar en el tiempo para salvarme - Bock no recordaba que eso había pasado y por obvias razones - ¿ que ? ¿ acaso no lo recuerdas ? -

\- no , pero eso significa que lo que dices es verdad - dijo el joven mientras trataba de disimular su dolor

starfire coloca su mano junto con la de el y trata de disimular - oye , ¿ por que no me explicas como es posible eso ? - la joven se acerca mas a su hermano pero el desvía la mirada

\- es que cuando se cambia algo de una linea de tiempo , ese suceso se borra de la mente de todos es como si nunca hubiera pasado - dijo el joven de ojos dorados - ahora supongo que no sirve cambiar el tiempo porque Robin uso el único reloj del tiempo que tenia -

los dos se levantaron y entraron a la torre para ver como el agua caía sobre los cristales del edificio , mientras tanto , en algún lugar , raven estaba sentada en una especie de trono con las piernas cargadas en los apoya brazos mientras veía como en la pantalla de fuego se mostraba la torre de los Titanes , la joven no sabia que sentía esa mezcla de odio y dolor , pero aun tenia el poder para destruir el mundo

\- ¿ que demonios me esta pasando ? - raven se levanto y comenzó a caminar mientras sus ojos rojos como las llamas del infierno se hacían notar - ¿ como destruiré el universo si esos Titanes me están pisando los talones ? -

\- controla tu tono cuando te dirijas a mi raven , seras la elejida del poder infinito pero aun soy tu padre - dijo el demonio enfadado - ahora bien debemos esperar a que los 12 meses se cumplan para poder despertar a los verdaderos Titanes -

\- es que no tenemos 12 meses , la alineación planetaria sera exactamente en dos semanas y no durara mas de una hora - raven estaba molesta por todo lo que le habían hecho pasar - pero supongo que si voy a saborear mi venganza sera fresca -

raven salio al balcón hasta lograr ver las estrellas , cuando un ave blanca salio volando , raven la vio y con sus poderes la carbonizo viva , la joven de ojos rojos entra de nuevo pero cuando vio su anillo escucho una voz femenina que estaba en su cuarto

\- parece que te estas volviendo loca - dijo una voz femenina con sarcasmo

\- ¿ que ? ¿ quien esta ahí ? - la joven de los ojos rojos - sal y enfrentame -

la joven de la capa negra ve como sale una raven de capa blanca con ojos celestes y cabello violeta , la raven poseída estaba sorprendida al ver que otra raven estaba parado en frente de ella

\- ¿ como es posible ? - la raven poseída estaba sorprendida - ¿ como es posible que haya una raven buena y pura ? -

\- por que el amor por mi novio me hizo resucitar y ahora me ire para detener a los Titanes y destruir a mi versión maligna -

la raven de capa blanca trata de salir del volando pero la raven usa sus poderes y la encadena al suelo , la raven pura se suelta creando un campo de energía blanco , la raven corrupta trata de atacar a la raven pura pero ella le coloca sus dedos indice en el vientre y la raven maligna se quedo paralizada

\- mhm que lindo , ahora ya se que tengo que hacer -

la joven salio volando con una sonrisa en su rostro , la otra raven con aspecto maligno la ataca cuando la raven de capa blanca desaparece y aparece en la torre , los Titanes la ven con una sonrisa pero ella los ignora y sale a la azotea donde encuentra al joven de ojos dorados , el la ve y los dos se abrazan para encerrarse en un tierno beso

continuara...


	19. las cartas sobre la mesa

**las cartas sobre la mesa **

por fin , todo vuelve a ser como antes , Bock y yo otra vez juntos , Robin y starfire como siempre de restringidos , chico bestia y cyborg ... bueno todo no se puede tener ¿ verdad ? , en fin , a decir verdad me siento mas comoda sin sentimientos malignos , puedo reírme , puedo expresarme libremente sin que mis poderes destruyan algo y a decir verdad , el hijo de la luz llegara en 11 meses y tres semanas , el tiempo es largo pero vale la pena esperar , supongo que es la calma después de la tormenta , ahora siento y expreso mi felicidad , pero lo malo de no tener sentimientos negativos es que no me pueden disgustar las cosas y a decir verdad no nesecitaba ser tan sarcastica con mis amigos , después de mucho pensar , Starfire y yo somos mas unidas que antes , cyborg ... sigue siendo el mismo cabeza hueca pero con un gran corazón y chico bestia ... a que demonios todo no se puede , mejor procedo con el relato ...

flash back...

pvo Bock'sarha

el la torre de los Titanes todo era la serenidad de un sábado a la mañana , Starfire asomo la cabeza mientras las paredes escondían su cuerpo , ella se desliza por el suelo hasta el cuarto de raven quien dormía con una sonrisa y lo que parecía ser ¿ un oso de peluche ? , en fin Starfire se desliza y salta sobre la cama de raven para despertarla , pero ella se levanta y empieza una... pelea con almohadas , cosa rara en raven quien se reía al chocar las masas de pluma contra Starfire quien también disfrutaba los momentos con su mejor amiga , las dos dejaron sus armas " letales " para encerrarse en un abrazo

\- bien , vamos 6 a mi favor Star - dijo la raven de color blanco - tendrás que superar mis dos puntos -

\- ¿ solo por dos puntos ? - dijo Starfire - supongo que te atacare cuando menos lo esperes -

mi hermana menor salio del cuarto de raven y ella le lanzo una almohada pero por desgracia ella se agacha lo que hizo que la almohada terminara en mi rostro y ellas dejaran de reírse

\- upps si , lo siento Bock , fue un accidente - me dijo raven con una mirada de preocupación - te juro por los dioses que no te vi -

\- Raven , es solo una almohada - le dije mientras me retiraba las plumas de mi ropa - es solo un objeto compuesto por plumas de ganso y nada mas no lastimaría ni a una mosca - le dije

\- pero si a un enviado de los dioses - me dijo mientras las dos se reían , a decir verdad me gustaba ver a raven expresando sus emociones sin ningún miedo , era para mi una delicia verla reírse tanto - oye solo bromeo -

mientras ella me abrazaba no pude evitar besarla , es tan hermosa cuando se sonríe y sus ojos muestran mas seguridad que antes , pero no creo que el beso la enojara para nada , a decir verdad creo que le gusto que la besara en publico

\- te espero en la mesa amor mio - le dije mientras tenia los ojos entre cerrados , Raven se me acerco al oído con cuidado

\- ¿ por que no en la ducha amor ? - me pregunto susurrando con cuidado , a decir verdad aun no logro entender si la lujuria es positivo o negativo , pero supongo que todos tenemos distintos tipos de lujurias y no quiere decir específicamente a las relaciones carnales , es mas Existe un sentido no sexual de la lujuria que se refiere a un deseo apasionado de algo , por eso creo que eso depende de quien lo mire , en mi caso me apasionan los combates con enemigos verdaderamente poderosos .

Mientras me decidí salir en frente del gran ventanal para comenzar a meditar , raven estaba en frente mio con una sonrisa mientras repetía sus clásicas palabras , pero aunque ella aun era libre parece que si quiere tener un momento para relajar la mente , eso es algo natural que nos pasa a todos

\- ¿ acaso pensaste en algo sobre mi amor mio ? - me pregunto ella con una sonrisa ¿ como demonios sabia que estaba pensado en ella ? ¿ sera que la liberación de sus dones le dio mas habilidades de las que pensé ? , bueno solo había una forma de averiguarlo

\- vaya , parece que mientras estemos conectados tu también leerás mi mente - le dije mientras mis manos estaban con la palma viendo hacia ella - supongo que todos tenemos deseos -

\- pero eres un dios , un dios ... bueno los dioses de la mitología griega tenían varios deseos con la sexualidad , igual que los héroes del olimpo - raven se levanto y trajo un tablero de ajedrez , como siempre acepte el desafió , aunque no es mi idea de pasar tiempo jugando un juego de mesa pero ella disfrutaba en ganarle a Robin y cyborg en ese juego pero a mi nunca me pudo ganar , ¿ sera porque se que ella es muy predecible ? , incluso una vez me acuso de hacer trampa

\- amor , amor te toca mover - me dijo mientras yo estaba hipnotizado con sus curvas de diosa perfecta - Bock ¿ vas a mover o te retiras del juego ? - me pregunto con una mirada media extraña

\- claro , es que estaba perdido en mi mente - le dije mientras movía la torre en dirección al rey

\- ¿ en tu mente o en mi cuerpo ? porque piensas mucho en que tengo una figura muy bonita - me dijo mientras el alfil bloqueaba mi caballo

\- ¿ que puedo decir ? , no puedo dejar de amar tu cuerpo como tampoco puedo dejar de ser hombre - mi peón comió su reina y estaba en posición de jaque

\- pero ¿ sabes que cuando empiece el sexto mes empezare a perder la linea ? , aun así te resultare atractiva - me pregunto mientras su torre se acercaba al rey blanco

\- claro ¿ por que no ? , ademas sabes que no puedo mentir - mi torre rodea al rey junto con el alfil y mi peón de frente - por cierto amor jaque mate - le dije viendo una mirada pervertida grabada en su rostro -

\- el ganador elije el premio guapo - me susurro al oído , ella se levanto y antes de que la puerta se cierre en su espalda voltea y me guiña el ojo derecho con una sonrisa

en fin ¿ que puedo decir ? mujeres , no se puede vivir con ellas pero sin ellas tampoco , supongo que es verdad , los dioses tienen un plan para cada uno de nosotros y no sirve de nada ignorarlo , pero al menos tengo mas razones para impedir el despertar de los Titanes , con cuatro sellos a mi favor y uno a favor de trigo solo resta a que la alineación planetaria se forme , se que suena estúpido pero fácilmente podría alinearlos pero no lo haría y no por pereza , sino porque quiero pasar cada noche con mi amada raven , solo espero que los dioses me den sol una noche mas con mi amada para amarla como la primera vez

fin del pvo Bock'sarha

\- oye guapo ¿ vas a venir o prefieres quedarte viendo las estrellas ? - dijo raven con sus manos al rededor del cuello de su amado

continuara...


	20. el bueno , la mala y raven

**el bueno , la mala y raven**

las noches habían pasados , durante dos lunas la paz en jump city estaba calma , el enviado había reunido con la ayuda de sus mejores amigos los sellos finales , mientas esperaba el momento de la la alineación planetaria , pero para eso tendrían que esperar , mientras tanto el enviado de los ojos dorados , cargaba con el cuerpo de su amada en su pecho como todas las mañanas

\- mhm , te vez muy hermosa cuando duermes raven - el joven se contemplaba la vista con el cuerpo desnudo de la chica de ojos violetas quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro perfecto

\- mhm , no quiero levantarme bock , estoy muy cómoda así - raven se acerco a los labios del enviado y comenzaron a besarse , mientras ellos se miraban a los ojos , Bock acariciaba los labios de su amada con su pulgar - oye , ¿ vas a ver la mercancía o la vas a comprar ?- pregunto raven con ese tono que pone en sus labios

\- tu vales tu peso en , diamantes raven - Bock se levanto para comenzar a vestirse pero mientras veía el cuerpo de su amada , sintió un bote de energía maligna de donde se había enfrentado con su hermano

\- ¿ sucede algo amor mio ? - pregunto a chica de la capa blanca mientras notaba los ojos de ira del enviado de los dioses

\- si , me parece que las ratas saldrán de su agujero ahora mismo - Bock y raven salieron a las afueras de la torre mientras los Titanes estaban de pie junto a ellos

\- es el momento Titanes , ahora todo cambiara - dijo el enviado con los sellos en cada uno de ellos - Starfire , seras el sello de fuego , Robin seras el sello del agua , terra llevara el sello de la tierra , chico bestia ... no tu quédate quieto ahí , cyborg el sello del metal y raven el sello del aire -

\- ¿ que harás tu guapo ? - pregunto la joven del viento - por que no creo que tengas un plan B -

\- claro que si , planeo destruir a los Titanes yo mismo - dijo el joven mientras sus ojos brillaban

cuando los Titanes vieron salir una columna de magia negra , la raven poseída estaba en frente de ellos , detrás de ella estaba nada mas ni nada menos que su padre , Trigon

\- Trigon , acabemos con esto aquí y ahora - desafió el enviado de los dioses

\- bonitas alabas chico , pero me temo que esto no terminara ahora , eh venido a felicitarte - dijo el demonio con sus ojos en llamas

\- ¿ a felicitarme ? ¿ de que estas hablando ? - pregunto Bock mientras sus manos emanaban sus clásicas llamas blancas

\- al reunir los sellos y destruir a los Titanes , el poder de esos amuletos mágicos caerá en la oscuridad y como tu magia es pura como la luz , nos darás el poder que necesitamos para destruir el universo -

\- buen intento mortal , pero no sabes con quien estas tratando - Bock ataco a Trigon con su magia pero la raven poseída la absorbe y la corrompe para usarla a su favor - veo que haz aprendido nuevos trucos verdad bruja -

\- ¿ bruja ? auch , no veo que me trataras así cuando dormimos juntos guapo - dijo la raven poseída con su tono de sarcasmo - a decir verdad , planeo esclavizar a los Titanes y usarlos para formar a mi ejercito de demonios y gobernar el universo de una ves y para siempre ... nadie volverá a oponerseme ante mi poder -

\- vaya ,conquistar el universo que original - cuando todos vieron era Daimones como siempre con los brazos cruzados y una mala actitud

\- ¿ hermano ? ¿ que estas haciendo aquí ? - Bock vio el rencor de su hermano pero no era con el , sino con alguien mas

\- eh venido por lo que me corresponde - dijo Daimones mientras veía a la raven poseída - ahora entrégame lo que es mio por derecho -

\- ven por el Daimones , eso si no te molesta ser vencida por una diosa - dijo la joven de ojos rojos

\- ¿ te haces llamar a ti mismo diosa ? que estupidez -

los dos se atacaron brutalmente , mientras Bock luchaba contra Trigon , los Titanes ayudaron a Daimones a luchar contra la raven poseída , pero el joven de ojos malva los rechazaba

\- aun lado estúpidos , no quiero su ayuda - les grito groseramente el guerrero de cabellos largos

Daimones enfrentaba a la raven mala ,mientras el combate era parejo , a chica de ojos rojos toma del cuello al guerrero de ropa negra - ¿ quieres que te rasgue la garganta ? - pregunto raven mientras sus ojos mostraban maldad pura

\- y tu ¿ crees ganarme ? , yo soy Daimones -

\- Daimones ... es basura -

la raven comenzó a apretar el cuello del guerrero pero la magia blanca de la raven pura lo salvo justo a tiempo , Daimones cae al suelo y con un puño devastador la golpea en el estomago , la raven corrupta cae de rodillas al suelo con sus manos en el vientre

\- ahora jugaremos con mis reglas raven -

\- jajajja ¿ crees que con un simple golpe me podrás ganar - raven se levanta y ve a Daimones enfadado - nunca lo creí -

\- acabemos con esto ahora -

continuara...


	21. decisiones para el final

**decisiones para un final **

Daimones tenia pensado terminar con la raven maligna y recuperar su poder para siempre , con la ayuda de la raven pura ellos dos lucharían hasta el final , mientras tanto Trigon enfrentaba una paliza contra el enviado de los dioses y los titanes luchaban contra su ejercito de demonios

\- ¿ que te pasa Daimones ? ¿ donde esta el poder que tanto presumías ? - pregunto la raven de los ojos rojos , Daimones trata de atacar a la joven de la capa negra pero ella con sus poderes lo lanza a las aguas oscuras de la isla la raven pura uso sus poderes para evitar que Daimones se ahogara - nadie te dijo que me salvaras - dijo el mal humorado guerrero

\- de nada compañero - la raven pura recibe un golpe muy fuerte en el rostro de parte de uno de los demonios y el enviado deja a Trigon para salvar a su amada

\- ¡ oye ! , esto es entre tu y yo enviado - el demonio ataco con su magia pero Daimones con un puñetazo lo golpea en el rostro desviando el ataque del monstruo - miserable pagaras por tu osadía -

el demonio ataco con sus poderes pero la raven poseída lo detiene , Daimones ataco a raven con toda su furia pero ella creo un escudo mágico para defenderse de los ataques de Daimones , en ese instante la raven pura le aparece por detrás - debes pagar por tus pecados - la joven de la capa blanca logro pasar por debajo de los brazos de la raven poseída sus brazos para entrelazar sus dedos en la nuca , Daimones aprovecho la oportunidad y logro absorber el poder corrupto , pero antes de que empezara a absorber la vida de la raven poseída , ella explota en un campo de fuerza

\- ¿ de verdad creías que soy tan estúpida ? - pregunto raven mientras dejaba caer su campo de fuerza - debiste acabar conmigo cuando tuviste la oportunidad Daimones -

\- acabemos con esto ahora mismo - Daimones había absorbido el poder corrupto para si mismo y estaba dispuesto a pelear contra la raven poseída - ahora veremos quien es mas fuerte -

\- de acuerdo , ataca con toda la fuerza que tengas por que voy a matarte Daimones -

los dos se pusieron a luchar mientras que el enviado luchaba con el demonio , los Titanes trataban de resistir lo mas que podían , Robin sabia que la raven poseída tenia algo entre manos , el peleaba ferozmente espalda con starfire pero los demonios los estaban encerrando , el joven maravilla tomo el sello de agua y sin saber como levanto una marea alta que golpea a los demonios

\- ese humano esta usando el sello de los Titanes - Trigon vio como Robin usaba el sello para defender a sus amigos , mientras tanto el enviado luchaba para quitar los demonios de sus amigos - _es increíble , los sellos no solo eligen a sus defensores , sino que también de manera temporal les permite usar sus poderes - _el enviado no creía lo que veía , Robin usaba las aguas para atacar y cortar a los demonios como papel

\- buya , es hora de que cyborg brille - el Titan mitad robot uso el sello para que todo su cuerpo en forma de metal parecido al mercurio , cyborg comenzó a cortar a los demonios con sus brazos en forma de cuchillas - esto es increíble hermano , es como un juego de vídeo -

\- ¿ a ver que pasa con el sello del viento ? - pregunto chico bestia mientras colocaba el sello en su mano - ahora es mi turno -

chico bestia comenzó a sentir como si su cuerpo flotara y con sus manos comenzó a enviar huracanes contra los demonios , la raven corrupta vio que terra no usaba el sello de la tierra y starfire estaba por usar el sello de fuego , ella uso sus poderes para arrebatar los sellos a las dos Titanes y se los coloca en las manos izquierda y derecha

\- ¡ si ! ¡ ahora soy mas poderosa que antes ! - dijo la joven de ojos rojos

\- no en mi turno raven , ¡ azarath metrion zinthos ! -

la raven pura choca sus poderes con los de su gemela maligna quien logro retener sus poderes con llamas negras , mientras que levantaba grandes toneladas de rocas para atacar a los Titanes , terra logro hacerle la lucha en su campo

\- pareces una tonta , recuerda que controlo todo lo que sea tierra y rocas - le dijo la Titan de cabellos rubios

\- que bien ¿como controlaras la roca fundida a la que tanto le temes terra ? -

la raven de ojos rojos levanto la lava del centro de la tierra para atacar a terra , ella quedo congelada al enfrentar a su pasado , ella no se podía mover , la raven maligna con una sonrisa diabólica decide petrificar a terra de nuevo pero el enviado la toma de las manos y la azota en el suelo , chico bestia la rescata con sus nuevos poderes recién adquiridos

\- chico bestia , me salvaste - la chica de ojos azules beso la mejilla del joven con el sello del viento - gracias chico bestia -

\- yo solo ... solo hago lo mio - dijo el joven de piel verde sonrojado

\- oye Romeo , ¿ te molestaría salvar a tus amigos ? - pregunto la voz del enviado de los dioses - porque si no lo haces tu entonces te haré pedazos -

\- bueno , ya me voy ¿ si ? - chico bestia se lanzo a la pelea , mientras las dos raven estaban luchando como siempre en los cielos , Daimones golpea a la raven maligna con todo su poder derribando a la joven de los cielos

\- vez raven , solo eres basura - dijo el guerrero de ojos malva - ahora te enviare al otro mundo -

\- oh , tu no vas a matarme - dijo la raven poseída con el sello de la tierra brillando , Daimones quedo atrapado en arenas movedizas , el joven de melena negra se estaba hundiendo pero la raven buena lo tomo de las muñecas y logro sacar al guerrero - ¿ puede ser que dejes de salvar a ese maldito ? - pregunto la raven maligna mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego

\- me temo que no puedo dejar de salvar gente como tampoco puedo dejar de ser hermosa - dijo la raven de capa blanca con sus manos en la cintura

\- ¿ te crees hermosa ? , es evidente que tu no sabes distinguir la verdadera belleza - la raven poseída aunque tenia el alma negra como la noche se comportaba como la mayoría de los humanos , algo que Bock sabia que podía aprovechar

\- supongo que es sabido que estabas loca - dijo el enviado haciendo frente a la raven negra - por si no lo haz notado , raven es mucho mas hermosa que las diosas que eh visto -

la raven maligna comenzó a ponerse celosa y los ataco con sus bolas de fuego a gran velocidad , el enviado las cubre a todas con sus manos pero cuando enfoca la mirada , la raven poseída ataco a la raven pura con sus poderes , ella la resistió pero es como si quisiera algo de ella , el enviado logro acertar con una llave al cuello de raven y la lanza a los aires , ella se enojo y creo una gran bola de energía para atacar a la tierra

\- supongo que acabare con todos ahora , al diablo con los Titanes - raven cargo toda su energía en sus manos y la lanzo a la tierra - ahora los mandare al infierno -

la gran energía maligna estaba por caer pero la raven purificada la atrapa con sus manos - ábrete y purificate - la joven de la capa blanca absorbió la gran masa maligna y se purifico en su cuerpo , al alzar la vista la raven maligna y trigon no estaban

\- espero que ella no los mate... bah me da lo mismo - Daimones se sale del campo dejando atrás a los guerreros , meintras Bock se acerco a raven quien tenia las manos tibias por la energía , ellos se besaron mientras aun tenían esperanzas para el futuro

continuara...


	22. dilema con resultados

**dilemas con resultados **

Tras la derrota de los malvados agentes , los Titanes estaban celebrando con una ronda de malteadas de frutas tropicales , chico bestia estaba en la licuadora y los seis Titanes brindaron con las copas pero el enviado de los dioses estaba mirando por la ventana mientras veía como la luna brillaba , Raven y Starfire bailaban tomadas de las manos con todo ritmo , pero Raven noto que Bock estaba muy serio , ella soltó las manos de Starfire quien aun tenia una risa en su rostro y fue a su encuentro

-Bock ¿ no tienes pensamientos felices ? - pregunto la Raven vestida de blanco

\- no , desde luego que no - Bock vio a los ojos de Raven - veras , cuando la otra Raven intento atacar la tierra note que sus poderes jamas estarán completos -

\- ¿ a... a que te refieres con eso amor mio ? - pregunto la Raven - porque nosotros podemos derrotar a los Titanes y a los demonios - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

\- no Raven , mientras ustedes dos estén separadas , jamas podremos vencer a los Titanes - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

\- ¿ por que lo dices eso Bock ? - la Raven de capa blanca con tono triste - ¿ que quieres decir con eso ? -

Bock salio bajo a la tierra pero cuando ella lo acompaño pero Bock le pidió en que ella se quedara en la torre por cuestiones de seguridad , el enviado bajo de nuevo a la torre , pero el tenia algo en mente , tras abrir un portal con su mano bajo de nuevo por las escaleras

\- debí acabar con todo esto desde un principio - Bock bajo por las escaleras mientras caminaba derribo las puertas de las prisiones con su sola presencia , mientras que su cara de pocos amigos se hacia notar

\- escucha enviado de los dioses - los dragones trataron de hacerle frente al enviado de los dioses - no puedes liberar al gran mal que esta encadenado , si lo haces solo condenaras al mundo antes del fin -

\- lo siento , pero necesito liberar al mal para que me ayude a acabar con los Titanes de una vez - dijo el enviado de los dioses con sus manos en llamas blancas - pero no quiero pelear con ustedes , solo dejen que tenga el control del mal -

\- lo lamento enviado , pero no podemos dejar que liberes al mal encadenado y lo llevare al mundo de los vivos - dijo el enviado de los dioses

\- no podemos permitir que saques al mal a la tierra de los vivos - dijo el dragón negros de ojos rojos

los maestros dragones atacaron al enviado con sus llamas , pero el solo se protegió con un campo de fuerza y siguió caminando , el dragón rojo de ojos negros lo atrapo con su cola

\- escuchen maestros , por respetos a sus antepasados no peleare con ustedes , pero si siguen atacando no tendré remedio -

Bock comenzó a correr a gran velocidad por las paredes y con sus garras corto las cadenas , los dragones atacaban con su alientos de fuego y sus bolas de fuego , pero el enviado tomo las cadenas y le enredo las cadenas en las alas y el cuerpo del dragón , pero cuando el dragón de ojos rojos de escamas negras cayo al suelo

\- lo siento poderoso maestro pero no puedo condenar a mis amigos y mi familia por el destino de los Titanes - cuando el enviado es atacado por el hermano y el enviado se protegió con un campo de fuerza creado por su bastón

\- escucha Bock'sarha , no puedo dejar que saques a la criatura , es la reencarnación del mal - dijo el poderoso dragón

\- ¡ lo siento de veras ! , ¡ pero no quiero ver a mis amigos asesinados como mi gente ! -

el enviado de los dioses creo un látigo con su energía , cuando envolvió el hocico del dragón , el enviado salto sobre el lomo y amarro al maestro dragón pero cuando el dragón lo atrapa con la cola y el enviado logro zafarse con un jalón del dragón

\- espero que estés feliz Bock'sarha - dijo el dragón negro de ojos rojos - espero que tus acciones no los condene antes del fin -

\- espero que no sea así , porque no planeo que la reencarnación del mal se salga de control -

el enviado de los dioses entro por las puertas de la cárcel , con sus manos en frente y creo una luz para ver en la noche las estatuas intentaron atacar pero ninguno se atrevía a usar sus armas contra el ser mas poderoso

\- escucha enviado de los dioses , no puedes liberar al mal de las jaulas - dijo la estatua

\- haré lo que sea necesario para salvar a mi amada y a mis amigos -

cuando Bock entro a una jaula de oro forjada por los dioses , vio como unas largas cadenas de oro con filos negros , el se acerco y con cuidado vio a su madre encadenada con una sonrisa y sentada en la posición de loto , ella vio los ojos negros de su madre y una sonrisa que lo estaba esperando

\- sabia que tu vendrías tarde o temprano hijo mio - dijo la bruja de cabellos rojos

\- escucha , no pretendo que seas una figura materna humilde , pero necesito tu ayuda para vencer a los Titanes - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

Bock corto las cadenas con sus garras y escolto a su madre a la superficie de donde sus amigos estaban esperando el regreso del enviado , cuando vieron que Gock'sarha estaba en la tierra no lo podían creer

\- hola Titanes , les traigo el exitoso regreso de Gock'sarha - la bruja comenzó a reírse mientras los Titanes tragaban saliva por el miedo , ellos no sabían que tenia Bock en mente pero tenían que confiar en el

continuara...


	23. intercambio de opiniones

**diferencia de opiniones**

Tanto tiempo pasado en soledad y ahora me juzgan por una decisión que tome de modo apresurado , lo estuve pensando y es verdad , el amor te puede poner en situaciones difíciles , pero también creo que el amor es algo muy egoísta ¿ por que ? , no se pero prefiero que mis amigos y la mujer que amo estén a salvo en la vista del león a que estén en el hocico del lobo , apuesto a que ellos harían lo mismo en mi lugar , pero solo quiero que confíen en mi ¿ es mucho pedir ?

flash back ...

Todos los Titanes estaban mudos al ver que la supuesta reencarnación del mal estaba en la tierra , tras varios momentos de duras luchas Bock'sarha logro vencer a su propia madre antes de que destruya la galaxia por completo , pero ahora la reencarnación del mal estaba en la tierra

\- Bock ¿ que significa esto ? - Robin con sus armas en manos se puso en guardia al igual que sus amigos - ¿ por que trajiste a tu madre a nuestro mundo -

\- tengo un plan que no puede fallar porque es a prueba de idiotas ... si lo digo por ti chico bestia - el joven de ojos dorados coloco su mano delante y creo un mapa tridimensional del sistema solar de ellos - escuchen , como saben estamos cerca de que la alineación planetaria libere a los Titanes de sus jaulas , pero el poder que necesitamos para encerrarlos necesita cuatro puntos , el alfa es decir el poder de un dios , el beta osea el poder de un demonio , delta y gama los poderes terrenales positivos y negativos -

\- ahora dilo en español - pidió terra mientras tenia sus dudas

\- verán , son solo cuatro puntos como dije - Bock hizo una cruz con sus poderes que se vio de un blanco brillante - el superior , el inferior , el alfa y el omega , por eso deje viva a la otra Raven para que cierre el portal con nosotros -

\- ¿ y como harás eso Bock ? - pregunto terra con su mano haciendo énfasis en su postura - porque no creo que Raven sea tan generosa de ayudarnos ... sin ofender Rae -

\- nunca pensé que diría esto pero terra tiene razón , ¿ como harás para que ella nos ayude ? - pregunto la Raven de la capa blanca

Bock se puso a pensar mientras los demás Titanes lo observaban fijos , cuando el enviado saco sus manos de su mentón se dispuso a hablar - ahora que lo mencionan ... no se me ocurre nada - los Titanes se golpearon la frente con su mano y vieron al confundido enviado

\- Bock , no te ofendas pero por lo regular eres el mas listo , pero esto de hacer planes a medias no te pega muy bien que digamos - dijo Robin con tono sincero - aunque tengo una idea que nos puede ayudar , ya que tu madre esta aquí , que ella nos ayude -

\- mhm , de acuerdo lo haré - los Titanes quedaron mas asombrados al ver que un demonio de otro mundo aceto trabajar con ellos a cambio de nada - pero por todo el poder que encontremos cuando saquemos a los Titanes -

\- confórmate con solo el 10 % - dijo el enviado con los brazos cruzados

\- ¿ que tal ? el 99 % -

\- 20 % y es todo - remarco el joven de ojos dorados

\- el 75 % y es mi ultima oferta - Gock'sarha tenia a los Titanes contra las cuerdas , Bock le extendido la mano y cerraron el pacto , mientras ella se limpiaba los dientes con sus garras ignorando a los Titanes , Raven tomo del cuello de la túnica a Bock

\- ¿ estas loco ? ¿ como puedes cerrar así un pacto ? , no podemos darle el 75 % del poder - dijo Raven con tono de advertencia , Bock se soltó delicadamente con sus dedos

\- Raven , el poder que encontremos es 0 , el 75 % de 0 sigue siendo 0 - Bock le beso la mejilla y Raven entendió el astuto plan de su amado de ojos dorados

la mujer demonio estaba en la torre bajo el ojo vigilante de los Titanes , ella se paseaba como si nada , con la confianza de que sin ella no lograrían derrotar a los demonios y a los Titanes , mientras disfrutaba su libertad decidió estirar las piernas - ahh después de tanto encerrada puedo escuchar el horrible canto de las aves -

\- si te resultan tan desagradable ¿ por que las escuchas ? - pregunto Starfire mientras acariciaba a sedita

Gock'sarha levanto su dedo y apunto a una paloma blanca que pasaba y con sus energías la hizo incinerarse viva mientras el animal gritaba de dolor ella sonreía - ahh , este es el sonido que me gusta escuchar de las aves , es tan hermoso -

\- ¿ estas loca ? ¿ por que hiciste eso ? - pregunto Starfire con tono molesto

la bruja solo bajo su energía y encaro a Starfire - mi hijo dijo que podría ser libre y así soy yo - Starfire con tono molesto la veía mientras ella se sonreía al ver el cuerpo del ave calcinada - ademas por si no lo haz notado soy portadora de muerte preciosa -

Starfire no soporto mas el coraje y la ataco con sus fuegos estelares , la bruja distraída es derribada de la azotea de la torre , mientras ella cayo al suelo , Starfire la encaro pero fue alcanzada por los poderes de Gock'sarha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

\- anda , hace tiempo que no disfruto de una buena pelea - la mujer demonio se coloco en frente de la princesa - anda peleemos ahora -

Starfire uso sus rayos para atacar a la bruja que lo esquiva y con sus brazos al rededor de la espalda de Starfire comenzó a apretarla en un abrazo de oso , la princesa estaba perdiendo el conocimiento por el apretón pero no se rendía

\- vaya , tu espalda no se rompió - la bruja apretó mas la espalda de Starfire y esta comenzó a gritar de dolor - anda quiero escuchar ese tronido -

cuando Starfire estaba a punto de perder la vida , unos rayos blancos golpearon a la bruja haciendo que soltara a la tamaraniana , Raven la había atacado con sus poderes pero la bruja solo le lamió la sangre del labio

\- eres una mujer bastante repugnante - le dijo Raven con sus poderes al Máximo - pero si vuelves a tocar a Starfire de nuevo , te voy a matar sin importar quien eres -

\- ¿ acaso hay algo entre ustedes dos que no se ? jajjajaja- el sarcasmo de la bruja se hizo notar con sus palabras y sin decir nada se fue riendo de las dos - buena suerte dulzura jajaja -

la bruja desaparece mientras se reía , Raven toma del brazo a Starfire y la carga en su espalda para entrar con ella a la torre , aunque sabia que la necesitaban , seria un problema para ellas dos

continuara...


	24. un golpe bajo

**un golpe bajo **

¿ que le esta pasando a mi vida ? , ¿ acaso el amor me puso en posiciones difíciles ? , ¿ como liberar a un mal ? , es posible que la mujer que amo jamas me perdone por lo que voy a hacer , pero si es necesario hacerlo para proteger a los que amo y amare es necesario que lo haga , por mucho tiempo siempre supe que estaría destinado a hacer algo importante en mi vida o de otra forma los dioses no me hubieran dado la inmortalidad , se que suena un poco superficial y mas de alguien que vio lo peor del universo , soporto pesadillas que los mortales no tienen ni idea de que existe , pero a a decir verdad siento... siento miedo , no por mi sino por mis amigos que otra vez vuelven a quedarse solos y mas por Raven , quien cargara con una bendición que no podre disfrutar junto a ella

flash back ...

Los Titanes estuvieron en desacuerdo muchas veces con que un demonio de otro mundo estuviera en su torre , pero el enviado de los dioses tenia un plan y tenían que confiar en el por motivos personales , pero aun no confiaban en alguien que intento exterminarlos y forjar un infierno en la tierra , mientras tanto en las mañanas , los Titanes se mantenían alertados , el demonio de cabellos rojos destruía planetas lejanos como los viejos tiempos y Bock no podía hacer nada

\- maldición viejo ¿ por que tu madre abusa de su libertad ? - pregunto cyborg mientras se reparaba después del ataque de la bruja contra los tres Titanes masculinos - eso no esta bien y tu lo sabes -

\- lo se lo se , ¿ crees que no me gusta eso ? , no me gusta ver planetas destruidos , pero gracias a los dioses son planetas muertos hace siglos - dijo Bock mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de leche

\- entonces ¿ por que no haces algo ? - cyborg aseguro su mano en la muñeca y comprobó que funcionaba perfectamente - porque si yo fuera tu la devolvería a su celda -

\- cyborg tiene razón Bock - dijo terra mientras abría el refrigerador en busca de algo para comer - ella te esta tomando como su criado - la joven de cabellos rubios movió un par de latas de refresco pero no encontró lo que buscaba - ¡ ahh ! ¡ odio que se coma mis pastelillos ! , les dije a todos que son míos y solo míos -

\- calma mortal , solo son pastelillos con pasas y chispas de chocolate , no des lata - dijo el enviado con su rostro de amargura

\- para ti es fácil decirlo , pero esos pastelillos los preparo mi madre para mi y les advertí a todos que no los tocaran porque son míos - dijo la joven de los guantes color piel con su tono de ira

Bock se levanto con su cara de pocos amigos y encaro a terra , el coloco sus ojos a centímetros de los de ella - terra , son ... solo ... pastelillos - dijo el enviado con ira

\- oye Bock , si vas a besarme ¿ no crees que tendríamos que ir a un lugar mas privado ? - en enviado se harto de las bromas de terra y se dio la vuelta para salir un rato a fuera - oye brother solo bromeo ... ¿ cual es su problema? , por que a decir verdad esta muy enfadado ... bueno mas de lo regular - dijo terra

\- vaya no se terra - dijo la Raven de la capa blanca - debe ser que los estuviste fastidiando por unos simples pastelillos -

\- oye , yo no tomo del refrigerador su comida y la devoro en sus narices - dijo la Titan de ojos azules

\- terra , sabes que Bock no como como nosotros - dijo la Raven de sonrisa pequeña

terra deja caer sus brazos y su mirada - dime una cosa ¿ te sientes bien hacerme quedar como una inútil ? - pregunto ella con tono simple

\- algunas veces si , pero solo la mitad del tiempo -

cuando Raven y terra estaban en su cambio de opiniones , sonó la alarma de los Titanes pero Robin no encontró problema , el enviado no sintió nada es como si un fantasma estuviera atacando la ciudad , pero luego se dieron cuenta de algo , era una lluvia de meteoritos

\- ¿ que demonios es eso ? - pregunto chico bestia viendo las bolas de fuego

\- esperen aquí hay algo que no va , la lluvia de meteoritos seria hasta dentro de cinco años y no mataría a nadie -

Los Titanes salieron para la ciudad para ayudar en algo , mientras tanto Bock y Starfire volaron al espacio para poder detener a los cometas antes de que llegaran a la atmósfera , mientras los dos " hermanos " destrozaban los cometas antes de que llegaran a la tierra , ellos aun no sabían de donde venían

\- vaya , esto me recuerda cuando empece a entrenar para ser una guerrera allá en Tamaranian - dijo la joven de cabellos rojos

\- vaya , que coincidencia , yo también golpeaba a los cometas con mis puños y usaba mi velocidad para que no se me escaparan -

\- tenemos muchas cosas en común hermanito -

los dos Titanes comenzaron a golpear los cometas hasta que los fuegos estelares y las llamas mágicas desintegraron a todos los cometas , cuando bajaron a la tierra , uno de los trenes no tenían las vías , Bock y Starfire entrelazaron sus brazos y lograron que el tren pasara por sobre sus espaldas , mientras los Titanes rescataban a las victimas del desastre

\- por Gluckgar , esto me dejara marcas - dijo la princesa extraterrestre tratando de ver su espalda - ¿ como se ve ?-

\- escucha Star , no se te ve tan mal , cuando lleguemos a la torre podrás darte un baño de agua caliente y veras que te sentirás mejor - dijo el joven del antifaz

los Titanes estuvieron trabajando toda noche para ayudar a su ciudad con el desastre pero cuando estaban camino a su torre , todos estaban cansados de tanto trabajo y rescate - vaya , hoy fue un día pesado ¿ verdad Titanes ? - pregunto Robin

\- y que lo digas , sin temor a ofender ya estoy algo cansado de cargar a Starfire en mi espalda - dijo el enviado - pero no recuerdo que este herida -

\- pero Bock , estuve caminando a tu lado toda la tarde - dijo la princesa

\- ¿ entonces ? ¿ a quien estoy cargando ? - cuando Bock se da cuenta de que estaba cargando a cyborg y chico bestia , ellos solo le sonrieron y lo saludaron con su mano en forma inocente

\- si nos llevas a la torre , te pagaremos el viaje - dijo chico bestia con tono de alegría

\- sáquese que - Bock dejo caer a los dos Titanes al suelo para que ellos se detuvieran en una tienda por unas malteadas de chocolates , pero el enviado tenia un mal presentimiento

\- oye , ¿ te vas a beber tu malteada ? - le pregunto chico bestia mientras se acababa la suya - por que sino te haré los honores -

\- chico bestia te acabas de beber 10 super malteadas de chocolate doble , si sigues así pondré tu sangre en mis tortillas - dijo en enviado

\- vaya , me borraste el apetito por las tortillas de harina - dijo la joven de la capa blanca

mientras los Titanes vaciaban los vasos de plástico llegaron a la torre , para llevarse una sorpresa , la torre de los Titanes estaba ardiendo en llamas , los siete miembros vieron con lagrimas en los ojos como su hogar estaba casi en escombros , el enviado se apresuro y entro para ir a su cuarto y notar que los sellos de su caja habían sido robados , Bock salio de la torre que se cayo en mil pedazos dejando a los Titanes en la isla sentados en silencio con la cabeza agachada

\- esto ... esto ... esto ya es imperdonable - dijo el enviado de los dioses con gran ira - ahora si estoy molesto -

continuara...


	25. culpables e inocentes

**inocentes y culpables **

La torre de los Titanes había sido destruida , sus espíritus habían sido sofocados , pero la ira que resguardaba en sus corazones era algo que no podían contener , cuando vieron a una bruja de cabellos rojos sangre volar por encima de ellos no resistieron la ira y la atacaron con todo su ser pero Bock los detuvo

\- oye viejo ¿ por que nos detienes ? - pregunto chico bestia enfadado

\- se que suena extraño y que esto va en contra de lo que digo pero mi madre no es la causante del incendio - Bock bajo su aura aun con un rostro de amargura , los Titanes quedaron mudos por la confesión pero el no podía mentir - es que el fuego fue iniciado por un combustible en el cual mi madre no tiene rastro alguno -

\- entonces ¿ ella no incendio nuestra torre ? - pregunto Raven con la capa blanca , ellos aun tenían que saber quien hizo eso - si no fue ella entonces ¿ quien fue ? - preguntaron con tono de duda

\- aun no estoy seguro , pero sea quien sea no se saldrá con las suyas - el enviado levanto vuelo pero una mano de piel gris lo detiene , el enviado ve que los ojos de la Raven de capa blanca comenzaron a sangrar , los Titanes se acercaron y ella se desmayo - ¡ Raven ! , ¡ Raven contéstame ! -

Los Titanes no podían creer la mala suerte que tenían , primero perdieron su torre y ahora una de sus amigas estaba a punto de morir , sus ojos dejaron de sangrar pero cuando ella abrió la boca no podía respirar , el enviado apoyo sus labios con los de ella y comenzó a enviarle aire a sus pulmones , cuando por fin reacciono Raven estaba murmurando palabras incomprensibles

\- basta , basta , déjalo en paz es solo un niño - repetida mientras daba manotazos débiles contra el pecho del joven de ojos dorados - no aléjate , te odio , mira lo que le hiciste déjame sola -

Raven cayo sus lamentos y se desmayo , al pasar unos minutos que los Titanes estaban en el hospital de Jump City esperando el resultado de las enfermeras que la atendieron pero cuando llego tenia malas noticias

\- disculpen ¿ quien es el esposo o novio de la señorita del cuarto 22 ? - pregunto la joven enfermera de uniforme blanco

\- soy yo - el enviado se levanto y encaro a la enfermera - ¿ que sucede ? ¿ esta bien ? - pregunto con tono de preocupación

\- me temo que no es tan simple , al parecer su esposa o novia tiene una enfermedad muy extraña que parece tener su origen en sus pulmones e hígado , dudo que sea producto de malos excesos ya que no da señales de bebidas alcohólicas o tabaco - dijo el la enfermera

\- eso es extraño porque Raven jamas a bebido algo que no sea te - dijo Robin con sus sospechas - y ademas recuerdo que es alérgica al tabaco así que no tiene sentido -

Bock se puso a pensar junto con chico bestia y el vio una moneda en el suelo que giraba al parecer se le cayo del bolsillo , el joven de piel verde pensó y pensó , cuando nadie creía en los milagros paso algo que nunca se vio

\- " dos caras de una moneda " - dijo chico bestia con una mirada perdida - ¿ que tal ? y ¿ que tal a la Raven que tenemos que salvar no es nuestra Raven ? -

\- chico bestia no es el momento de decir estupideces - le regaño Robin con tono serio

\- nunca pensé que diría esto pero chico bestia es un genio - dijo el enviado - a la Raven que tenemos que salvar no es a la nuestra sino a la otra -

\- ¿ acaso en tu planeta hay otra definición de " idiotas " ? - pregunto Robin con tono de burla

Bock cayo en la trampa metal y resolvió el rompecabezas - no esperen , todo sabemos que las Raven están separadas pero solo físicamente ¿ y que pasa con las gemelas ? - dijo el enviado con tono apresurado - ¿ que le pasa a una gemela cuando se golpea o se lastima ? -

\- le duele a la otra - le dijo chico bestia con leves momentos de lucidez - ahora entiendo como la otra Raven al no poder matar a nuestra Raven con sus poderes trata de matarla dañándose ella misma pero sin recibir daño - dijo chico bestia , los Titanes quedaron asombrados al ver la deducción lógica del joven de piel verde que según ellos era un pensamiento muy elevado para el

\- ¿ chico bestia eres tu ? - le pregunto cyborg asombrado - vaya viejo jamas volveré a subestimar a bestita -

\- creo que el golpe en la cabeza reactivo algunas de sus neuronas - dijo el joven examinando el cráneo de su amigo - pero al menos sabemos que volvió a ser un ser pensante -

los dos Titanes salieron del hospital , el enviado y el chico maravilla , mientras Robin conducía la moto R por las calles de Jump City , mientras el enviado volaba pegado al suelo , los dos estaban parejos , el sol se reflejaba en el casco rojo del líder de los Titanes

\- a menos que la teoría de chico bestia sea errónea , si le hacemos algo a la Raven maligna lo sentirá la otra Raven que esta en el hospital - dijo el joven del antifaz

\- correcto amigo mio , por mas que odio decirlo chico bestia se lucio esta vez , veras si la conexión psíquica de las dos Raven es tan potente como para hacerse daño , supongo que es tan fuerte como para matar a nuestra Raven -

los dos Titanes se apresuraron para llegar al único lugar donde se escondían los demonios , mientras Robin se bajaba y dejaba el casco en su moto , el enviado comenzó a oler el olor de la Raven maligna

\- estamos cerca Robin , puedo sentirlo - los dos vieron como de la tierra comenzó a abrirse y salio un castillo con forma de montaña hasta los cielos - maldita sea , yo y mi enorme bocota -

los Titanes se adentraron al castillo pero parecía estar mas vació de lo que parecía , en el centro había una alfombra negra con un cuervo hecho con sangre , al frente de ellos una escalera que llevaba al trono de la Raven maligna , ella cargaba sus piernas en su trono mientras estaba recostada con su mano en su vientre

\- vaya que agradable visita ¿ vienes a pedir mi mano amor ? - pregunto con tono de sarcasmo la joven de ojos rojos

\- quizás pero me temo que la boda no se llevara a cabo - el enviado se acerco pero con cuidado ya que no confiaba en la Raven maligna - ahora dime ¿ que le hiciste a mi Raven ? -

la Raven de capa negra se levanta y lo ve con esos ojos rojos - tu me arrebataste algo mio , ahora yo te arrebatare algo tuyo - dijo con voz gruesa como la de un demonio

\- no te pertenece , le pertenece a mi novia y no se lo vas a quitar - dijo el enviado mientras se enfurecía

Robin tardo pero por fin entendió lo que pasaba - espera espera , ¿ Raven esta embarazada ? - pregunto Robin mientras levantaba la ceja

\- vaya que eres lento Robin - dijo la Raen maligna con sarcasmo - pero ese hijo era mio y ustedes me lo arrebataron como su fuera suyo -

\- no te daré a mi hijo , jamas en la vida te lo entregare - dijo Bock con tono serio

\- no quiero que me des a tu hijo Bock - dijo la Raven maligna acercándose al enviado de los dioses , ella levanto su pierna hasta que su rodilla toco la cintura del joven de ojos dorados y sintió los fríos brazos enredar su cuello - quiero que me hagas otro hijo para mi sola -

\- ¿ algo mas alteza ? - pregunto el joven con tono de broma

\- de hecho si , quiero que sea una niña - dijo ella mientras se preparaba para irse - solo de esa forma dejare que tu Raven viva -

la hija del demonio se escapa envolviendo su cuerpo en llamas negras y dejando al enviado intrigado sobre los planes de Raven corrupta

\- a ver si entendí bien ¿ la Raven loca quiere tener una hija contigo ? -

Bock acentuaba con la cabeza - me temo que así es , que dilema ¿ engendrar a una hija del demonio ? o ¿ perder a la mujer que amo ? -

continuara...


	26. decisiones difíciles

**decisiones**** difíciles **

Bock y Robin llegaron al hospital mientras Raven estaba recostada en la camilla , ella solo se acariciaba el vientre esperando a que sucediera algo , Bock llego pero no se atrevió a mirar a Raven a los ojos , el solo se sentó en la cama mientras acariciaba la pierna derecha de su amada

\- ¿ y bien amigos ? ¿ como les fue ? - pregunto la joven de la bata de hospital

\- Raven , para salvarte hay algo que tengo que hacer pero no tengo el mas mínimo deseo de hacer - dijo el joven viendo la expresión de tristeza de su amada de ojos violetas - raven hay algo que tengo que hacer para salvarte -

\- Bock ¿ que sucede ? ¿ por que estas tan triste ?

el enviado se acerco a Raven y ella se sintió incomoda por la mala presencia del joven de ojos dorados - Raven para salvarte tengo que traicionar mi juramento de lealtad contigo -

Raven comenzó a llorar pero se atrevió a preguntar con voz a medio quebrar - ¿ que ? ¿ que tienes que hacer ? - la joven seguía llorando

\- ella quiere tener una descendencia mía o te matara a ti y a nuestro hijo - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

Raven solo se volteo y comenzó a llorar , el joven intento poner su mano en el hombro de Raven pero ella la retira de mala manera - déjame en paz , es increíble que vayas a traicionar lo que me juraste Bock - Raven solo siguió derramando lagrimas de dolor y sintió como Bock retiro la mano - tus palabras , tu juramento y tus acciones son basura para mi ahora - dijo la joven de ojos violetas

mientras pasaron las horas , Bock no se despego de al lado de la cama de su novia , ella no volteo no una vez , pero aunque ella no lo supiera el enviado derramaba lagrimas de dolor , al pasar el tiempo el dolor de Raven por la enfermedad iba aumentando lenta y dolorosamente , Bock no pudo soportar ver sufrir a Raven y salio del cuarto

\- viejo , se ve que estas acabado - le dijo chico bestia que estaba esperando en la sala de espera - ¿ por que no te relajas ? -

Bock vio a chico que estaba en la sala esperando al joven de ojos dorados pero el aun no entendía que tenia que hacer - chico bestia , los sacrificios no son solo exponer el cuerpo - dijo con tono triste y enojado al mismo tiempo

chico bestia se puso de pie y los dos comenzaron a caminar a la cafetería , una vez que sirvieron dos tazas de café , el chico mas torpe del grupo mostró lucidez de inteligencia - Bock , hace tiempo terra uso sus poderes para detener grandes mareas de lava ardiente y ella quedo petrificada para salvarnos a todos , Robin cuando tu llegaste se ato una bomba sumamente poderosa al cinturón para destruirte y cyborg dejo de lado todo para vencer al hermano sangre y cuando peleo con atlas también logro superarse a si mismo - dijo el joven mientras agitaba el café

\- ¿ y cual es el punto de todo esto ? - pregunto el joven sin ver el punto

\- es que todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios , así como cyborg venció a atlas y al hermano sangre , Robin decidió ser el aprendiz de Slade para salvarnos , Raven nos proporciono sus poderes para protegernos de Trigon y Starfire le cedió el trono a quien la cuido por tiempo , todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios que quizás no nos gusten -

\- entiendo el punto pero ¿ donde encajas tu en todo esto chico bestia ? - pregunto el joven sin ver el punto de chico bestia

\- bueno es por que el único sacrificio que hice fue hace mucho tiempo y no quiero hablar de eso - dijo el joven dando un sorbo a su café - veras desde que llegaste nosotros creíamos que nuestra vida era normal y aun lo creemos -

\- ¿ vida normal ? ¿ crees que somos normales ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados - solo míranos , Robin es un huérfano de circo que busca incesantemente un fantasma , cyborg es un ser mitad robot con mas estomago que cabeza , Starfire es una princesa guerrera que tiene 1000 veces mas poder destructivo que cualquier arma humana , Raven es una mujer medio demonio con un claro complejo de inferioridad , terra es una niña que controla la única sustancia que contiene al mundo y aun no ha terminado ni la secundaria y tu eres una rata de laboratorio que se transforma en cualquier animal , ¿ donde esta lo normal en eso ? -

\- es cierto , somos fenómenos de circo pero para nosotros somos normales Bock , no importa como nos vean los demás , sino como nos veas tu - dijo el joven de piel verde

el Titan de piel verde se levanto para atender su móvil y se puso a hablar con terra , mientras el joven vio a una pareja con su hijo cenando en la mesa de junto , el comenzó a recordar cuando era niño y vio como su madre era corrompida por el poder de un archi dios

\- bueno ¿ de que estábamos hablando ? - pregunto chico bestia

\- chico bestia me diste grandes cosas en que pensar , pero aun hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que salga el sol de la mañana - dijo el joven de piel blanca

\- de acuerdo - chico bestia le cerro el ojo y tomo su cartera donde guardaba dinero - vamos y quizás bebamos algo en el camino ¿ que tal ? -

\- NO , no iremos a perseguir mujeres - dijo el joven enfadado - necesito salir de aquí mientras aun tenga tiempo -

el joven de ojos dorados salio hasta donde estaba la torre y tomo lo que le quedaba de sus escritos , cuando coloco un sello con forma de " S " con unos cuantos puntos , cuando enrollo el pergamino y lo guardo en su manga , mientras tanto los Titanes esperaban para recibir noticias de su amiga

\- Robin ¿ Raven va a estar bien ? - le pregunto Starfire preocupada por la salud de su amiga

\- star , solo podemos confiar a que los médicos sepan que hacer ...o que Bock sepa que hacer - dijo el joven del antifaz

tras pasar los minutos , el enviado llego hasta donde estaba el pantano , cuando llego vio un resplandor que salio del castillo , allí entro y subió las escaleras y vio que el trono estaba vació , cuando camino por los pasillos llego al final y vio la puerta entre abierta del cuarto al final del pasillo , cuando puso su mano allí y abrió la puerta para ver a Raven de ojos rojos envuelta en tul negro y transparente , cuando se acerca ve que ella estaba en una cama muy grande con pétalos de flores negras mientras sus partes mas intimas se notaban con la transparencia de la vestimenta que llevaba

\- grrr , sabia que no resistirías guapo - dijo la Raven corrupta mientras se desvestía en la cama - anda ven aun no te morderé -

Bock cerro la puerta mientras se quitaba la capucha y la Raven corrupta mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que el ser mas poderoso sucumbió como si nada , ahora solo restaba que el verdadero plan de Bock'sarha sea revelado


	27. el despertar de los Titanes parte I

**el despertar de los Titanes parte I**

Bock y la Raven corrupta estaban en el cuarto , mientras la joven de ojos rojos la miraba con una sonrisa pervertida , el joven se quito la toga y Raven le pedía que se acercara mientras le daba la orden con su dedo indice en modo sensual

\- mhm , extrañe tu cuerpo guapo - dijo la Raven poseída con una mirada de pervercion - espero que te guste la noche que vamos a tener solos tu y yo -

Bock comienza a excitar a la joven mientras la besaba en el cuello pero de repente el toma la hoja que tenia escondida en sus pantalones y se coloca en frente de la joven de ojos rojos que empezó a gritar con ira

\- ¡ eres un desgraciado ! - Raven sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de odio al ver esa marca de la S con sus garabatos en el centro

\- vaya quien lo diría , la bruja mas desalmada le tiene miedo a un simple trazo en papel - dijo el joven de ojos dorados con el papel en mano - ahora libera a mi Raven o te enviare a un lindo paseo por tus peores miedos -

la Raven poseída ataco con sus poderes pero el enviado la es desvía con su mano , al ver que ella no estaba comenzó a destruir el castillo para que saliera , cuando la encuentra , Bock comenzó a correr y la tomo de la cintura para que los dos cayeran al suelo , al hacerlo enviado y bruja ruedan por el suelo y el joven de ojos dorados tenia que destruir a su enemiga para salvar a su novia

\- ¿ crees que con destruirme lograras salvar a tu novia ? - pregunto la Raven poseída - es por que estas completamente loco -

Bock se levanto y se quito la toga revelando su chaleco blanco y sus guantes sin dedos del mismo color - el amor puede tener ese efecto en la mente ¿ sabes cuantas veces desee formar mi propio clan ? y por tu culpa esa oportunidad se puede escapar -

\- no siempre puedes tener lo que quieres guapo - dijo la joven mientras el tul se deslizaba por su cuerpo - pero si vienes conmigo tendrás todos los placeres que gustes y me podrás hacer lo que sea ... lo que sea - le dijo la bruja cerrando su ojo

\- lamento rechazar tu oferta pero no eres mi tipo -

los dos se atacaron con su magia pero el enviado comenzó a sentir como la tierra temblaba , Raven poco a poco fue perdiendo el equilibrio hasta caer sentada al suelo , Bock noto que el momento se estaba acercando , el enviado trato de escapar pero no podía , la magia de Raven lo atrajo de nuevo al suelo

\- no te iras hasta que mi padre libere a los Titanes de su cueva - la joven de ojos rojos ataco con sus garras de bruja haciendo un corte en el chaleco del joven dejando al descubierto su cuerpo - que hermoso cuerpo Bock dime ¿ que opinas de una noche conmigo ? - dijo con sarcasmo

\- no se veamos , quizás si fueras buena , noble y justa lo pensaría - el joven la tomo de las muñecas y la encaro

\- no intentes cambiarme guapo -

la Raven de ojos rojos lo toma de las manos y con potentes rodillazos ataco a la zona blanda del enviado que sintió un leve dolor - vaya eres resistente -

la joven lo tomo del cuello pero el enviado uso sus poderes para desaparecer y aparecer detrás de Raven , ella sintió la potente llave al cuello que la dejaba sin aire

\- ¿ que te pasa Raven ? ¿ no puedes respirar ? - pregunto el joven sintiendo los arañazos de raven en su pecho - hagamos un trato , si liberas a mi Raven , te perdono la vida -

la Raven poseída acepto el trato y cuando la soltó ella cae de rodillas al suelo - ¿ por que te importa tanto ella ? ¿ que significa para ti ? - le pregunto con ira

\- porque es la única mujer que amo y mi corazón le pertenece a esa chica dulce y tímida - dijo el joven mientras tomaba su ropa - alguien que no teme decir lo que piensa y que me hizo sentir que era algo mas que una maquina para matar , me enseño a que hay bondad dentro mio y que siempre existe alguien por quien luchar -

el enviado fue hasta el hospital donde estaban sus amigos para ver a su amada novia quien estaba con una sonrisa por la salvación que le propino el enviado de los dioses , ella solo se levanto y torpemente camino a sus brazos donde comenzó a llorar

\- pensé que estabas enojada conmigo Raven - dijo el joven con lagrimas en los ojos

la joven de capa blanca solo siguió llorando con una sonrisa en sus labios - Bock se que no hiciste nada porque a decir verdad pude ver lo que ella vio y se que no me traicionaste amor mio -

los dos se miraron a los ojos y se conectaron en un romántico beso , cuando la tierra se sacudió , ellos se estrellaron las cabezas uno con el otro , los Titanes se acercaron a la ventana para ver un gran tornado rojo y a Trigon salir de el

\- ahora hermanos , vuelvan de su encierro , sírvanme por la eternidad y les daré su venganza contra los dioses que los aprisionaron -

Trigon había destrozado las cadenas de los Titanes , el Titan de fuego fue el primero en salir , luego el de agua , tierra , metal y aire ... pero había alguien mas , dos titanes mas uno que parecía ser un cíclope y un Titan muy oscuro con poderes sorprendentes

\- ¿ quien eres tu y que haces en mi cárcel ? - le pregunto el Titan oscuro

\- soy Trigon , amo y señor del universo ahora me servirán eternamente - dijo el demonio de piel roja y cuatro ojos

el Titan aun estaba encadenado a lo que el demonio corto las cadenas con sus poderes liberando al Titan oscuro este salio de la celda para encarar al demonio - ¿ que te da derecho a usarnos así ? -

\- los dioses los encerraron y yo los libere , somos iguales , somos hermanos - dijo el demonio mientras le extendía la mano

\- ¡ estúpido ! , no tienes ni idea de lo que hiciste , los dioses no nos encerraron - dijo el Titan oscuro - nosotros vinimos por voluntad propia -

\- ¡¿ que ?! ¡¿ de que estas hablando ?! - pregunto el demonio mientras de sus ojos se liberaba una lumbre roja

el Titan salio y con su mano abierta golpea a Trigon lanzando su cuerpo contra las mareas que levantaban olas gigantes - imbécil , los Titanes descansábamos en paz y tu interrumpiste nuestro sueño , ahora morirás -

\- ¿ por liberarlos de sus prisiones ? ¿ estas loco ? -

\- los Titanes fuimos llevados por propia voluntad , al ver que no podríamos vencer a un enviado de los dioses , su poder es capaz de consumir todo el universo , nosotros no somos tan estúpidos para pelear contra alguien a quien no podemos vencer -

\- entonces con gusto te regresare de nuevo a tu descanso eterno -

el demonio se enfrentaría contra el Titan oscuro , una lucha de igual a igual que marcaría el destino de la humanidad , los Titanes estaban despierto , ahora sin los sellos los Jóvenes Titanes estaban casi indefensos pero solo los dioses podían cantar su victoria o su completa derrota

continuara...


	28. la liberación de los Titanes II

**la liberacion de los Titanes II  
**

Trigon había estado planeando el ataque contra los Jóvenes Titanes durante varios meses , ahora un poderoso Titan se rehusaba a seguir sus ordenes por lo que tendría que acabar con el

\- tu te lo buscaste , ahora morirás - el Titan salio de sus cadenas y ataco al poderoso demonio - tu te lo buscaste encarnado del mal , osaste traer desgracia y maldad a nuestro descanso eterno -

\- pues prepárate para volver a dormir ... permanentemente -

el demonio y el Titan se atacaron mutuamente , mientras la Raven corrupta conducía a las bestias contra los Jóvenes Titanes , ellos no podían hacer mucho contra esas criaturas colosales

\- ahora veremos que Titanes quedan y que Titanes mueren - la Raven corrupta arraso a los Titanes con una onda expansiva pero el enviado los protege con sus poderes - vaya Bock , sigues peleando del lado de los buenos , que amable de tu parte -

\- anda búrlate cuanto quieras, veremos quien es el ser mas poderoso del universo - dijo el enviado de cabellos plateados

Bock noto que la Raven corrupta habia robado las gemas para si misma controlar a los Titanes , ella las usaria para igualar los poderes de Bock'sarha , pero no contaba con que el tenia un haz bajo la manga

\- espero que estes preparado Bock , porque voy a eliminar a tus Titanes de una vez - dijo la joven de ojos rojos

Robin tomo su vara y los Titanes se prepararon para pelear como nunca lo hicieron en sus vidas - fue un honor servir a su lado amigos míos - dijo el enviado con tono a medio quebrar

\- ¿ que tratas de decir con eso Bock ?¿ - pregunto Robin sintiendo algo extraño en la espina dorsal - ¿ por que lo dijiste así ? -

el enviado solo sonrio mientras trataba de acercar a Raven pero ella tenia unos poderes asombrosos , los dos comenzaron a atacarse en el aire mientras que los Titanes se encogieron para pelear con sus pares

\- ¡ titanes al ataque ! - Robin dio la orden y las criaturas resistieron los ataques de los nativos - con todo Titanes , ellos no deben triunfar -

mientras los Titanes luchaban en tierra , enviado y demonio en el aire y por ultimo , la pelea de los oscuros se llevaba en el mar , Raven y Bock se atacaron con sus poderes pero el enviado parecía estar dispuesto a perder la pelea a propósito

\- ¿ que te pasa Bock ? ¿ por que no peleas con todas tus fuerzas ? - pregunto la Raven corrupta

\- todo a su tiempo , cuando te muestre mis verdaderos poderes te pondrás a llorar y ni creas que tendré piedad - dijo con tono frió el enviado de los dioses

\- mhm , eres tan frió como ardiente ... me gusta -

los dos encendieron sus puños con llamas pero el enviado tenia algo preparado para la malvada ; en tierra firme , Robin quien luchaba contra el Titan de agua , Starfire contra el de fuego , chico bestia contra el de tierra , Raven contra el de viento y cyborg contra el del metal

\- esto es dificil , parece que nada los detiene - dijo Starfire mientras esquivaba las bolas de fuego del Titan

\- Starfire no te desanimes , aun tenemos que retener a los Titanes el tiempo que necesite Bock para acabar con ellos de una vez por todas - Raven creo un tornado para atacar al Titan del viento pero este con su aliento lo contrarresta y lanza a Raven al suelo que es atrapada por Starfire - gracias Star , te debo una

las dos se levantan para lanzarse contra el Titan de fuego y viento , ellas se juntan para lanzar su ataque combinado , cuando sus rayos comienzan a girar y se crea un remolino , los Titanes de fuego y viento copian el sistema de ataque y crean un remolino de fuego y viento que destruye el ataque de las dos Titanes pero antes de que impactara en sus cuerpo, un campo de fuerzas las protege

\- gracias guapo , te debemos una - dijo Raven cerrando el ojo , lo que hizo que el envido sonriera

la Raven corrupta se enfada al ver que la Raven de capa blanca le habia soltado una sonrisa , ella ataco al enviado con un puñetazo en el rostro , Bock lo resistió y con un gancho al estomago deja sin aire a la Raven corrupta , luego entrelaza sus dedos y con un golpe de martillo la lanza a tierra firme , el Titan de viento creo un tornado y amortiguo la caida de la Raven maligna

\- vaya , mis sirvientes son mas poderosos de lo que parece ¿ que opinas enviado de los dioses ? - dijo la joven mientras limpiaba su sangre

\- tus Titanes son buenos , pero no son rivales para mi porque estoy por transformarme en su peor miedo - dijo Bock mientras elevaba su aura - estoy a punto de transformarme en un dios -

\- ¿ tu ? ¿ un dio ? jajajjaja , no me hagas reír , tu no puedes ser un dios - dijo la Raven de ojos rojos

\- ríe cuanto quieras , el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor -

la Raven corrupta comenzó a reír mas fuerte con esa risa endemoniada y dejo de reír para ponerse seria - sabes que odio las bromas estúpidas - con su mano lanzo su aura para golpear al enviado en el pecho , el lo resistió pero ella se movió mas rápido para golpear con un codazo en la nuca al enviado pero este desaparece y aparece detrás de ella tomando a la Raven corrupta del cuello en una llave

\- dime una cosa Raven - dijo mientras apretaba el cuello de la Raven de ojos rojos - ¿ que se siente ser vencida por un dios ? -

\- no eres un dios Bock y jamas lo seras porque solo eres un sirviente -

la joven de ojos rojos lo golpea en las costillas con su codo pero el no la soltaba , los Titanes estiraron sus brazos para que soltara a su ama , pero el no la soltaba , el Titan de metal le abrió un corte muy profundo en el brazo y Bock la soltó , ella con sus poderes intenta atacar al enviado pero este no estaba

\- ¿ que ? ¿ donde estas Bock ? -

\- justo detras de ti Raven -

ella se da vueltas y Bock desciende del cielo con una patada al rostro de la joven de ojos rojos, ella cae varios metros hasta que impacta de espalda en el cielo , al ver que la otra Raven estaba cerca decide encarar a su contra parte generosa

\- vaya , que tenemos aquí , una niña buena con una capa blanca ¿ acaso quieres robarte a mi hombre ? - pregunto la Raven de capa negra

\- lo lamento querida pero el me pertenece y ahora tendrás que irte -

las dos Raven estaban frente a frente nuevamente , cuando se decidieron atacar , Trigon estaba ocupado con el Titan oscuro quien resistía la fuerza descomunal del demonio , ahora era una batalla sangrienta entre amigos y enemigos

continuara...


	29. la liberación de los Titanes parte III

**la liberación de los Titanes III  
**

\- ¿ y bien niña buena ? ¿ lucharas conmigo ? - pregunto la joven de ojos rojos

la Raven de capa blanca dio tres pasos hacia atrás mientras la Raven corrupta se acercaba paso a paso , centímetro a centímetro mientras ella tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su gris y maligno rostro

\- ¿ y bien Raven ? ¿ vamos a pelear o solo a hablar ? - pregunto la chica de ojos rojos con un tono tétrico - porque si quieres puedo destruirte ahora mismo frente a los ojos de mi amado - dijo con tono de broma

\- Bock no te pertenece - le respondió con tono de celos - el es mio por derecho -

las dos Titanes comenzaron a pelear brutalmente pero no por justicia , ni por el bien o el mal , sino por el enviado que había escuchado todas las palabras de las jóvenes y su rostro se puso rojo como el de una fresa

\- Bock ¿ te encuentras bien ? - le pregunto Starfire mientras veía el rubor de su hermano mayor

\- si solo ... pensaba -

los Titanes malignos estaban arrasando con todo a su paso pero en un momento , pero algo paso , Trigon quien luchaba contra el Titan oscuro logro abrir la defensa mágica del ser y con sus poderes logro derribar al Titan de piel negra , el Titan cayo de espaldas productos de las heridas

\- ja ja ja el Titan mas poderoso ha caído en mis manos , supongo que no tendré objeción en matarte ahora con mis propias manos -

Trigon tomo al Titan del cuello y este trataba de forcejear pero no podia , su cuerpo estaba completamente lastimado - ahora gozare en matarte de una vez -

Trigon uso sus potentes garras para acabar con el Titan oscuro arrancando su corazón del pecho y exprimiendo el órgano en su mano , el demonio absorbido todos sus poderes para su propio beneficio , Bock sintió como el poder de Trigon se fue hasta el cielo

\- no , esto no puede ser cierto - dijo el enviado mientras Trigon tragaba los poderes de los Titanes - el maldito es mas poderoso de lo que era antes -

\- JA JA JA , ¡ AHORA SOY MAS PODEROS QUE CUALQUIER DIOS QUE HAYA NACIDO ! - el demonio de piel roja se sonrió al ver que sus poderes eran superiores a los de un dios pero no se mofo en la cara de sus enemigos solo le ordeno a los Titanes que destruyeran a sus enemigos

\- bueno Bock ¿ que hacemos ahora ? - pregunto el chico maravilla mientras tenia la vista puesta en el enviado - porque no creo que Trigon quiera rendirse -

Los Titanes tenían las ordenes de aplastar a sus enemigos pero el enviado tenia un plan , algo tarde pero encontró el problema - claro ahora todo tiene sentido , esa es la razón por la que no pudimos detener a los Titanes - dijo el enviado tomando las gemas de todos al mismo tiempo - por su puesto estaba pensado las cosas al reves -

el enviado de los dioses forjo una espada con las gemas y esta mostró un increíble poder magico para acabar con los Titanes de una vez - " el fuego funde el metal " - en enviado azoto al Titan de fuego con su espada y lo lanza contra el Titan de metal quien se derrite al instante - " el agua apaga el fuego " - una vez mas abanico su espada y el Titan de fuego es destruido con el Titan de agua - " la tierra se chupa el agua " - Bock azoto su espada y el cuerpo del Titan del agua es absorbido por el Titan de la tierra , finamente el enviado estaba listo para acabar con esto - " el viento esparce la tierra " - con un azote de su espada embiste al Titan de viento para que destruya al Titan de la tierra - ¡ y la magia deshace el viento ! -

con toda su furia Bock creo un tornado de magia blanca que destruyo al Titan del viento , cuando Trigon vio que sus Titanes habían sido destruidos por un solo ser , pero se alegro al ver que Bock estaba de rodillas con la espada en su mano

\- Bock ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto la Raven de capa blanca mientras veía sus manos ensangrentadas - ¿ que fue lo que paso ? -

\- solo un verdadero archi-mago puede usar las gemas encantadas pero se tiene que pagar un alto precio - dijo el enviado con los dolores de sus manos - ahora se que no podre hacer nada en este estado -

\- JA JA JA JA , supongo que es mi deber ponerle fin a tu tormento Bock'sarha , pero descuida me encargare de que sea una muerte rápida y sin dolor -

continuara...


	30. el dios del poder infinito

**el dios del poder infinito  
**

Trigon tenia todas las de ganar , al absorber el poder del mas poderoso Titan hizo que sus poderes se fueran al cielo y con el enviado de los dioses herido y con sus energías agotadas , los Titanes tenían que resistir

\- JA JA JA , bien , ¿ quien de ustedes sera el primero en morir ? - pregunto el demonio con sarcasmo - ¿ que tal tu mi hija predilecta ? -

Bock se levanto pero su espada se había separado en las gemas de los Titanes , ellos decidieron pelear sin importarles nada

\- ¡ Titanes ataquen ! -

los Titanes atacaron al demonio que solo elevo su poder para arrasar con sus atacantes , ellos cayeron al suelo como si nada mientras las gemas aumentaban de poder , Bock se levanto pero Trigon uso sus poderes para encadenar al enviado de los dioses como si nada

\- tu morirás ultimo Bock'sarha , primero quiero que veas como tus amigos son destruido - el demonio apretó mas el puño y le cedió las cadenas a Raven quien tenia en sus ojos rojos una mirada de odio - quiero que sufras de adentro hacia afuera , quiero que estés muerto -

\- maldito , deja a mis amigos en paz -

Bock trato de detenerlo pero las cadenas le apretaban el cuerpo , cuando la Raven maligna apretó mas las afiladas cadenas , la sangre del enviado se empezó a derramar por medio de los hoyos , mientras tanto los Titanes luchaban contra el demonio , Bock vio como sus amigos estaban siendo masacrados , al ver a Trigon arañar el rostro de Raven , el comenzó a irritarse mucho , con una explosión de su aura rompió las cadenas arrasando con todo a su paso

\- ¡¿ que ?! ¡ imposible ! -

Bock salio volando hasta estar en presencia del demonio de piel roja - maldito , ¡ haz hecho que me irrite insecto ! -

el enviado de los dioses ataco al demonio con sus poderes lanzando su cuerpo contra la torre T , allí comenzó a golpearlo con feroces puños al cuerpo , por ultimo decide ejecutarlo con sus poderes , los Titanes estaban mudos al ver como Bock acabo con Trigo en solo cuestión de segundos

\- viejo , ¿ vieron eso ? , acabo con Trigon de unos golpes solamente - dijo chico bestia asustado

\- rápido , salgan de este lugar - dijo el enviado de los dioses - váyanse antes de que Trigon despierte -

el demonio se levanto mientras su sangre ardiente se derramaba por sus heridas , los ojos de Trigon estaban mas molestos que de costumbre , cuando estaba a punto de usar un aliento de demonio para robar el alma de los Titanes , una voz femenina la detiene

\- por lo visto la fiesta empezó sin mi - dijo el demonio de cabellos rojos

\- ¡¿ madre ?! ¡¿ que estas haciendo aquí ?! - pregunto el enviado con los puños cerrados

Gock'sarha no dijo nada y bajo a tierra , cuando Trigon intento atacar al enviado de los dioses ,ella detiene el ataque mágico con su mano , los Titanes estaban asombrados por la facilidad de como detuvo el poder de Trigon - ¿ que estas esperando Bock ? , usa las gemas para destruir a Trigon -

\- ¿ de que estas hablando ? - pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

\- eh escuchado que solo un ser de corazón puro y mente tranquila puede usar las gemas a su máximo poder , si las usas correctamente podrás vencer a Trigon con solo un golpe - dijo la mujer demonio

los Titanes lo encerraron en un circulo con las dos manos apuntando a Bock'sarha , las gemas comenzaron a brillar como nunca lo hicieron - KAN'KI'AH , KAN'KI'AH - los Titanes les transfirieron los poderes de las gemas encantadas al enviado que comenzó a levitar en el aire , Trigon trato de impedir que sus poderes se elevaran pero Gock'sarha lo detiene con sus puños , Bock cayo a la tierra mientras su aura se disparaba

\- ¿ lo lograste Bock ? ¿ eres un dios ? - pregunto Raven

\- pierdes tu tiempo muchacha - la mujer demonio lanzo el cuerpo de Trigon contra las montañas mientras se acercaba a su hijo - la única razón por la que tuviste ese poder fue por absorber el poder de las gemas , no entiendo porque -

\- ¿ y eso no bastara para vencer a Trigon ? - pregunto chico bestia

\- claro que no , yo sola puedo darle pelea ,pero no puedo destruir a la maldad si mi magia es maldad pura - dijo la mujer de ojos verdes rojizos - por eso Bock necesita ser un dios ... alfa y omega ... un dios -

\- ¿ un alfa y un omega ? - pregunto la joven de ojos verdes - ¿ que es eso Raven ? -

\- veras Star ... un alfa y un omega ... eso es , Bock para ser un dios no basta el poder necesitamos un alfa y un omega , es decir una fuente de poder positiva y una negativa ...pero también necesitamos dos guardianes para eso -

\- es cierto , pero ¿ por que no usamos a tu hermano ? - pregunto Robin

\- por que necesitamos un guardián alfa y un omega para que funcione , los dos omega no servirán -

Raven sonrió un poco y se acerco , los Titanes no entendían nada - se donde hay un guardián alfa y de alma pura y blanca como la luz del sol - la joven de ojos violetas tomo las manos del guardián y las coloco en su vientre , Bock quedo sorprendido al saber grandiosa noticia

\- es la hora hijo mio - dijo la mujer de cabellos rojos

las dos mujeres rodearon al enviado de los dioses y los Titanes enviaron la energía a Bock'sarha , la magia de Gock'sarha y la de su futuro hijo se mezclaron para formar un tipo de magia con la de los Titanes y allí se vio como la magia pura se adhería al cuerpo de Bock'sarha , cuando hubo un destello de luz blanca , Bock'sarha era un dios , su cabello blanco y largo , sus cejas eran mas finas y su aura era blanca que despedía brillo a cada paso

\- es la hora de acabar con todo esto de una vez -

Bock encaro al demonio de piel roja que vio una masa blanca acercarse , los dos comenzaron a enfrentarse en la tierra con feroces golpes y potentes rayos de energía , cuando Bock decide elevar su aura , Trigon concentro todo el poder de los Titanes para destruir el planeta , el demonio tenia todo el poder en la palma de su mano listo para atacar en cualquier momento

\- ahora veamos como un dios se zafa de esta JA JA JA - el demonio se preparo para golpear la tierra con su energía pero Bock solo elevo su aura y con todo su poder lanzo una explosión de su aura que detuvo el poder de Trigon y arraso con todo a su paso purificando todo lo corrupto , el demonio se encontraba en el centro de la explosión y llego a ser alcanzado por los poderes de Bock'sarha , Trigon había sido derrotado y el planeta restaurado

\- bien hecho Bock ... lo siento , poderoso señor - dijo Raven con tono de broma

\- no soy un dios - Bock dejo caer su aura con tono de simple - un dios es alguien que nace con esos poderes y ustedes me transformaron en uno , es por eso que les estoy agradecido pero no soy un dios -

\- bueno guapo , seas o no un dios ... yo te amo - cuando vieron un fénix blanco con una carta en su pico , Bock la tomo y la leyó en voz alta - _estimado guerrero , en vista de su poderio ah sido invitado a participar en el torneo de los dioses , en el que consiste en luchar con dioses de toda clases y ganar un importante premio , si acepta envie de nuevo al fenix con la cinta de color azul , de no ser asi envie la cinta roja _

_esperamos verlo ... -_ Bock accedio y envia al fenix con la cinta azul para participar pero ellos vieron al enviado que abrazo a Raven , los dos magos se besaron profundamente , mientras los Titanes les aplaudían por su victoria , en la torre todo era fiesta por su victoria , pero Bock y Raven tenían un anuncio para ellos , cuando les dijeron que se casarían , ellos les lanzaron arroz a la pareja , mientras la luna brillaba , los dos soñaban con tener su futuro juntos , pero como siempre dicen " cuando termina una historia empieza otra "

**el fin **

**_espero que les haya gustado , pero en mi proximo fic , " el torneo de los dioses sea un cross , en cuanto a los dioses mas poderosos que me gustan , pero tendran que esperar , se despide Max player 123 _**

**_este capitulo es dedicado a mi publico , Daimonis , Raven I ... TsukihimePrincess , niko stormrage 123 y un saludo a los anónimos pancha , pancha06 gracias a todos _**


End file.
